Here's To Never Growing Up ! REPOST
by PrincePink
Summary: "Suruh siapa sok pahlawan !" /"Siapa yang terima kalau gadis pujaannya digoda seperti itu coba , " /"Aa,minta digendong ya?sini biar hyung gendong ya,"/"Ehm - boleh juga!Anak itu akan senang sekali!"/" Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan kekasih jika orang yang kusukai saja tidak mengetahui perasaan ku ," /"Aku akan menguploadnya di Instagram /UPDATE CHAP 5! GS!CHANBAEK KAISOO HUNHAN
1. PROLOGUE

**Here's To Never Growing Up!**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Kim Jong In-Oh Se Hun**

**Genre : Friendship,Romance,Humor,Teenlife,Romance,little bit Lime**

**Disclaimer :The Character are belong to God **

**Summary: Kisah tentang persahabatan ketiga pria yang duduk di bangku menengah atas yaitu Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun . Dikucilkan , dan dipandang sebelah mata oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi di sekolah mereka karena satu hal . Namun mereka tidak putus asa , mereka berusaha agar mereka dapat 'diterima' oleh teman-temannya.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang si Yi Xing itu berpacaran dengan si Su Ho ya?"

"Tidak tahu . Yang pasti tadi malam saat mengantar makanan ke rumah Nenek ku , aku melihat gadis itu memasuki Love Hotel milik pamannya Wu Fan"

"Pria-pria itu hanya ingin mencicipi tubuh Yi Xing . Ckckck , dia memang sexy sekali"

"Dadanya besar…"

"Kulitnya mulus…"

"Bibirnya menggoda…ahh~tidak"

"Pikiran kalian itu terlalu terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal porno!"

"Hey!kau tidak salah bicara?Kemarin aku baru saja menemukan berkeping-keping video porno dibawah kasurmu , Se Hun!"

"Ya!Sialan kau hitam!Lagipula aku kan lelaki normal . Memangnya aku tidak pernah tahu , setiap pelajaran olahraga kau bertransaksi majalah dewasa dengan si Jong Dae Kardus TV itu?"

"Hahahahhaha!Bodoh!Bermainlah bersih sepertiku . Setiap pelajaran renang aku selalu ingin membantu Park Songsaeng untuk membawakannya barang , padahal aku mengambil celah untuk mengintip para siswi berganti pakaian hehehe"

"Pantas saja aku sering melihat Chan Yeol Hyung membantu Park Songsaengnim"

Ketiga lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuh mereka pada pohon Akasia besar yang terletak di tengah taman sekolah mereka . Memakan cemilan,sambil menonton pemandangan gratis – _mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu_ – contohnya saja , siswi-siswi sekolah mereka yang memakai rok mini , duduk sembarangan sehingga paha mulus siswi-siswi itu menjadi 'santapan' mata para lelaki termasuk ketiga lelaki ini . Atau pasangan-pasangan yang juga teman satu sekolah mereka yang sibuk berpacaran dengan style yang dibilang terlalu intim untuk anak seumuran mereka . Laki – laki yang paling tinggi dari ketiga sekawan itu melempar kulit pisang dan memakan lahap pisang yang berada di tangannya,lalu menidurkan tubuhnya.

"Terkadang aku bingung , mengapa siswa-siswi di sekolah kita menganggap kita kuno ya?"

Kedua lelaki yang lebih muda darinya mengangguk,lalu mengikuti pria tinggi itu untuk menidurkan tubuh mereka di bawah pohon Akasia . Mendinginan tubuh juga otak dari pelajaran Fisika yang memuakan . Sembari menatap langit melalui celah-celah rerantingan.

"Hanya kita yang belum pernah melakukan hubungan sexual",ujar lelaki ber name tag 'Kim Jong In'

"Jangankan berhubungan sexual , kekasih pun kita belum punya",ujar Se Hun,lelaki paling muda di antara ketiga pria itu.

"Betul sekali . Hampir 90 Persen siswa-dan siswi disini pernah melakukan hubungan intim . Bahkan 50 persen pernah berganti-ganti pasangan"

"Apa mereka tidak takut tertular penyakit?"

"Itulah gunanya kondom"

"Tapi coba kalian bayangkan,sampai lulus kita di pandang sebelah mata hanya karena ini . Haaaa~memalukan"

"Aku takut mereka menganggap kita gay Hyungdeul"

"Hiiiii…kalau pun aku gay,aku tidak mau dengan …" Jong In mendudukan dirinya , menatap jijik kedua sahabatnya sambil sedikit menjauh dari kedua sahabatnya . Chan Yeol,si lelaki tertinggi di antara mereka dan Se Hu,menatapnya jengah.

"Jangan kegeeran , Kim!Lagipula,aku ingin memiliki kekasih yang lembut,tenang,cantik,sexy,mungil . Ah!aku menginginkan kekasih seperti itu" Chan Yeol menutup matanya,membayangkan gadis sesuai idamannya . Ya , pada ujungnya akan berakhir pada khayalan-khayalan mesum.

"Chan Hyung pasti akan membayangkan hal-hal mesum lagi"Jong In memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Hahahahaha kau ini pintar menebak . Oh ya,Jong In bagaimana kabarmu dengan musush bebuyutan mu si gadis Do itu?Dia masih sering mengajakmu bertengkar?"

"Kemarin malam aku takut sekali melewati taman . Kyung Soo dan teman-temannya duduk di taman . Sepertinya mereka ingin mengajaku bertengkar lagi . Lalu aku lari dengan sepdaku menuju rumah . Aku takut sekali"

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAH"Chan Yeol dan Se Hu tertawa keras . Menertawakan tingkah bodoh sahabat mereka . Jong In memukul kedua bahu Chan Yeol dan Se Hun lalu mengumpat kecil.

"Maaf,maaf Jong . Lalu mengapa kau tidak ajak saja dia berdamai?lagipula kau kan menyukainya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar . Dia manis juga"

"Sebenarnya,aku ingin mengajaknya kencan . Impian ku sejak dulu"Jong In menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon,mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas.

"Oh ya,kemarin aku memberanikan diri mengajak Luhan Songsaeng berkencan" Se Hun menatap kedua sahabatnya,senyum terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Lalu?Bagaimana?berhasil?"

"Tidak . Aku tidak berani,aku terlalu gugup"

Keheningan menyelimuti ketiga insan itu . Se Hun menatap kedua 'kakak' nya dengan tatapan heran.

"No comment"

"Idiot"

Se Hun memutar bola matanya,menatap malas kedua sahabatnya . Ia membuka bungkus cokelatnya lalu memakannya perlahan . Se Hun meringis saat Chan Yeol dengan seenak jidat memotong batangan cokelat yang hampir menyentuh bibir Se Hun dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh,aku pikir bertaya pada Wu Fan si _Cina Penakluk Hati Wanita_ tidak buruk"

Chan Yeol dan Se Hun hampir tersedak mendengar perkataan Jong In . Lelaki berkulit gelap itu menatap kedua sahabatnya aneh.

"Airr…."seru Chan Yeol dan Se Hun tertahan,layaknya orang yang hampir mati . Jong In menatap kedua pria tu dengan malas,memberikan sebotol air pada mereka dan kedua orang itupun minum dengan serabutan.

"Brengsek!Hah!Hah!itu sangat mahal bodoh!Sama saja menghabiskan uang jajanmu selama satu bulan!"Chan Yeol mendorong tubuh Jong In di tengah-tengah usahanya mengatur nafas.

"Hitam kau cari mati!"Se Hun membelalakan matanya,menatap tajam partnernya . Jong n menjilat bibirya sendiri lalu memutar bola matanya.

"Yah terserah . Tapi apa kalian mau sampai lulus dikucilkan?"

Se Hun dan Chan Yeol terdiam . Jong In sedikit menyeringai,menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian tahu sendirikan , Wu Fan itu salah satu ahli di bidang seperti ini . Sudah banyak lelaki yang meminta sarannya agar mudah menggaet wanita dan meniduri mereka . Dalam beberapa hari,lelak-lelaki itu menjadi idaman dan incaran para wanita" Se Hun dan Chan Yeol masih terdiam . Jong In semakin melebarkan seringainya,sepertinya ia bisa diandalkan hal seperti ini.

"Akan banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejar kita , ingin menjadi kekasih kita , atau bahkan merelakan keperawanan mereka hanya untuk kita,dan yang pasti . . ini akan mempermudah kita menjalani misi 'meniduri' wanita" Jong In menjilat bibirnya . Membayangkan apa yang akan ia dapat dari ide brilliant – _me__n__urutnya_ – dan Se Hun serta Chan Yeol ikut menggigit bibir mereka.

"Seperti Su Ho?" Tanya Chan Yeol pelan . Jong In mengangguk.

"Su Ho dulu culun . Malah lebih buruk dari kita . Tapi,setelah meminta saran dari Wu Fan si _Cina Penakluk Hati Wanita_ itu,ia jadi tampan,tenar,dan digilai wanita"

"Lu Han Songsaeng pasti akan terjerat padaku"

"Aku akan mendapatkan gadis sexy"

Se Hun dan Chan Yeol mulai membayangkan yang akan terjadi pada mereka saat mereka bisa seperti Su Ho,teman mereka.

"Baiklah,nanti malam kita bertemu di pertigaan dekat taman . Bawa uang sebanyak mungkin yang kalian miliki .Deal?"

"Deal!"

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Kim Jong In-Oh Se Hun**

**Other Cast: Wu Yi Fan-Huag Zi Tao- Kim Jong Dae-Kim Min Seok**

**Genre : Friendship,Romance,Humor,Teenlife,Romance,little bit Lime,**

**Disclaimer : The Characters are belong to God**

**Summary: Kisah tentang persahabatan ketiga pria yang duduk di bangku menengah atas yaitu Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun . Dikucilkan , dan dipandang sebelah mata oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi di sekolah mereka karena satu hal . Namun mereka tidak putus asa,mereka berusaha agar mereka dapat 'diterima' oleh teman-temannya.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

Kai melirik arlojinya sambil menyandarkan sepedanya . Menunggu kedua sahabatnya yang belum datang . Berdecak saat tahu kedua sahabatnya sedikit telat . Mata Jong In menangkap pergerakan dari arah berlawanan . Kedua lelaki yang memiliki tinggi berbeda menaiki sepeda ke arahnya . Lelaki yang memakai T-Shirt berwarna merah dan satu lagi memakai T-Shirt berwarna hijau semakin mendekat kea rah Jong In , yang di yakini kedua lelaki itu adalah Chan Yeol dan Se Hun . Kedua lelaki itu memberhentikan sepedanya tepat di hadapan Jong In.

"Ayo,kita pergi sekarang" ajak Chan Yeol . Namun Jong In malah membelalakan matanya , menatap serius kea rah belakang Se Hun dan Chan Yeol . Se Hun yang penasaran mengikuti arah pandang Jong In pun ikut membelalakan matanya .

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Tanya Chan Yeol penasaran . Se Hun memegang kedua kepala Chan Yeol lalu membalikan kepalanya agar melihat arah pandang Se Hun dan Jong In . Chan Yeol sedikit menyipitkan matanya . Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia ikut membelalakan matanya . Melihat pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya kaget.

"Xiu Min Noona dan Chen si Kardus TV!" pekik Chan Yeol pelan.

"Mereka membeli kondom" Se Hun menutup mulutnya . Masih menatap Xiu Min dan Chen yang dengan mesranya memilih-milih kondom yang terletak di _Condom Machine_ . Letak mereka berdua agak jauh dari kawanan ketiga pria itu . Dan juga jalanan hanya di terangi lampu jalanan , sehingga sosok mereka tidak terlihat.

Xiu Min dan Chen saling merangkul . Tangan Chen dengan lihai merangkul pundak itu , dan sesekali menepuk juga meremas bokong Xiu Min . Mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah . Xiu Min mengeluarkan koin dari sakunya lalu memasukannya ke dalam _Condom Machine_ tersebut dan keluarlah sebungkus kondom dengan kotak berwarna merah muda . Se Hun berpikir itu rasa strawberry . Yang jelas ketiga pria itu menelan slaiva nya ketika dilihatnya Xiu Min dan Chen meninggalkan _Condom Machine_ tersebut .

"Kardus TV itu pasti mengikuti saran Wu Fan" Jong In mengelap peluhnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi pelipisnya.

"Fiuhh…padahal Xiu Min noona itu termasuk gadis incaranku" Chan Yeol menjilat bibir atasnya.

"Ah,pasti mereka melakukan yang tidak-tidak"

"Hey ayo cepat kita menuju rumah Wu Fan" ajak Se pria lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian mengayuh sepeda mereka menuju rumah Wu Fan.

Rumah Wu Fan tidak jauh dari letak mereka bertemu tadi . Karena rumah Wu Fan terletak kurang lebih 2 meter dari _Love Hotel_ dimana pemilik _Love Hotel_ itu adalah pamannya sendri . Dan juga _Condom Machine_ yang terletak tak jauh dari _Love Hotel_ tersebut merupakan saran dari Wu Fan . Dimana Wu Fan berpikir bahwa akan lebih mudah menaruh _Condom Machine_ ditempat seperti itu . Apalagi para planggan _Love Hotel_ milik pamannya itu banyak yang membutuhkan kondom secara cepat . Banyak yang bilang _Love Hotel_ milik keluarga Wu akan di temurunkan pada Wu Fan ketika pamannya akan kembali ke Cina .

Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun menghentikan sepeda mereka di depan rumah bergaya Cina yang lumayan luas,dan di penuhi pohon-pohon bamboo .

"Ini rumahnya?" Tanya Chan Yeol pada Jong In . Lelaki berkulit tan itu mengangguk.

"Seperti kandang panda" Se Hun menatap rumah luas itu sambil menaruh sepedanya.

"Ayo kita masuk"

Rasa gugup melanda ketiga lelaki itu . Mereka dengan perlahan memasuki gerbang ber cat merah dengan ukiran naga . Mereka bertiga membuka gerbang itu perlahan , dan mata ketiganya langsung di suguhi para maid berpakaian khas negeri _bamboo_ . Oke tidak masalah , namun yang membuat mereka membelalakan matanya , para maid itu berpakaian sangat mini dan ketat . Berlalu lalang di depan mereka sembari menatap mereka dengan senyum yang menggoda , bahkan ada pula yang mengedipkan mata mereka.

"Astaga,ini surga"Jong In meneguk liurnya kasar , sambil melambai pada maid-maid yang menatapnya penuh nafsu

"Banyak dan Sexy" Se Hun menjilat bibirnya menatap maid-maid itu.

"Ah,aku tidak kuat" Chan Yeol memegang dadanya,sedikit melirik para maid yang melewatinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan-tuan tampan?" Tanya salah satu maid kepada ketiga sekawa itu

"Hmmm kami mencari Wu dia ada?"

"Ah , tentu saja . Silahkan masuk . Tuan masih ada urusan . Ikuti saya" Maid itu mengisyaratkan ketiga lelaki itu untuk mengkutinya . Mereka di bawa masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup besar , dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan naga dengan interior yang didominasi warna merah . Maid itu menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Silahkan . Saya tinggal dulu" Maid itu mengedipkan matanya pada Chan Yeol,Jong In dan Se Hun kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

"Fiuhh…akkhirnya"Chan Yeol menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menutup mata , Jong In dan Se Hun mengelap peluh mereka sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan keras

"Ahh…ahh…Ge,lebih cepat…ahh…ahh"

Chan Yeol membuka matanya , menatap kedua sahabatnya ketika telinganya mendengar suara-suara desahan

"Jong In , Se Hun coba kalian dengar"

Se Hun dan Jong In ikut menajamkan pendengarannya dan menegakan tubuh mereka.

"Baby..ahh…ahh…I'm cumming.."

"AHHHHHHHHHH~GEGEE!"

Seketika darah mengalir menuju selangkangan ketiga pria itu saat jeritan wanita menggema di ruangan yang mereka tempati . Hawa memanas , dan keringat mereka mengalir saaat mendengar suara desahan itu yang bersumber dari salah satu pintu di ruangan itu

"WOW!" pekik Jong In . Ia melirik celananya dan menutup matanya . Se Hun menyandarka tubuhnya sedang Chan Yeol mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya.

CKLEK

Tak lama munculah seorang pria tinggi-yang tingginya hampir menyerupai tinggi Chan Yeol- dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya , tubuhnya berpeluh dan ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengelap bibirnya .Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap Wu Fan yang keluar dari pintu itu . Jong In mengernyit saat matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas bercak-bercak merah di seluruh tubuh Wu Fan.

"Wu Fan,maaf menganggangu" ujar Jong In sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah tidak apa . Ayo duduk"Wu Fan duduk di sofa single di hadapan ketiga pria itu . Ia sedikit berdehem dan senyum tipisnya masih terpatri di wajah tampanya . Ketiga pria itu mengangguk lalu duduk dengan sedikit rasa canggung , mengingat betapa feromon milik Wu Fan menguar memenuhi ruangan itu . Padahal mereka sesama lelaki . Namun tidak dipungkiri bahwa Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun menganggumi ketampanannya . Catat , hanya menganggumi .

"Pantas saja banyak wanita menyukai dia" bisik Se Hun pada Chan Yeol . Lelaki bermat bulat itu mengangguk.

"Aku belum pernah aku jadi wanita,aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama" Chan Yeol kembali berbisik pada Se Hun . Jong In sedikit jengah saat kedua sahabatnya sibuk berbisik-bisik . Sedang Wu Fan sibuk meminum wine yang disiapkan para maid di atas meja . Wu Fan menaikan kakinya , meminum wine nya dengan penuh perasaan dan penghayatan

"Err…Wu Fan" ujar Jong In memecah keheningan . Wu Fan menatap ketiga pria itu lalu menaruh wine nya di atas meja.

"Panggil aku Kris saja . Oh ya,ada apa kalian kemari?"

Jong In menatap kedua sahabatnya , kemudian meneguk liurnya . Ia menegakan tubuuhnya agar ia merasa nyaman , yah walaupun ia terlalu gugup untuk jujur.

"Begini – hmm - , kami ingin meminta saranmu agar mudah mendapatkan wanita"

Kris tersenyum tipis lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya . Jemari tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus bibirnya . Ketiga sekawan itu hanya terdiam menatap gerak-gerik Kris.

"Sebenarnya , tanpa kalian bicarapun aku sudah tahu"

Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun sedikit tersentak . Mereka merasa malu dan sedikit menunduk saat perkataan Kris seaakaan menembus dada mereka.

"Hmm…kalian tidak terlalu buruk . Setidaknya tidak berkacamata , berambut lepek dan culun"selidik Kris pada mereka . Matanya memperhatikan mereka bertiga dari atas bawah . Chan Yeol terlihat menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya , mungkin ia merasa risih akan tatapn Kris yang – sedikit – mengintimidasi

"Kau.."tunjuk Kris pada Chan Yeol . Yang ditunjuk membelalakan matanya ketika lelaki Cina itu menunjuk dirinya .

"Kau menginginkan wanita bertubuh sexy , dan menggoda . Bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang playboy kelas kakap , padahal pada nenek mu saja kau takut . Hanya bisa memimpikan wanita-wanita sexy dimalam hari padahal pada kenyatannya tidak ada satu gadis pun yang ingin dekat denganmu"

Chan Yeol menegang,seakan perkataan Kris adalah pisau tajam yang menghunus jantungnya . Menyakitkan , namun kenyataan tidak bisa berbohong

"Sabar ya hyung" bisik Se Hun sambil menepuk bahu Chan Yeol.

"Sedang kau,anak bungsu keluarga Oh yang selalu mimpi mesum dengan gurumu , mengabadikan tiap fotonya , dan disat jam pelajaran kosong kau berkhayal mesum tentang guru cantikmu itu . Namun tak berani menyatakan "

Giliran Se Hun yang tersentak . Se Hun bisa merasaka dadanya yang terkoyak , dan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing . Malangnya nasib seorang Se Hun.

"Dan kau , si Hitam dari keluarga Kim pemilik kedai susu kedelai di ujung perempatan dekat taman . Memendam cinta pada musuh kecilmu , namun diam-diam ku sering menguntili musuhmu itu saat ia membeli pakaian dalam . Mencoba mengetahui warna pakaian dalam yang di pakai wanita itu . Men-jiji-kan"

Jong In menepuk dadanya sendiri . Merasakan sakit yang amat terdalam . Andai kata mereka tidak membutuhkan Kris , andai kata Kris tidak tampan , maka bogem mentah dari ketiga pria ini akan melayang pada wajah tampan dan rupawan milik Kris.

"Hahahahha tenang , tenang . Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" Kris tertawa kecil menatap tiga sekawan itu.

"Gege~" suara seorang wanita sedikit mengusik telinga ketiga sekawan itu . Mata Chan Yeol melebar , bibir Se Hun terbuk dan Jong In menahan nafas saat dilihatnya seorang wanita berkulit gelap dengan tubuh tingginya berjalan kea rah Kris , memakai lingerie hitam dan membenarkan bra hitam yang ia gunakan.

"Sebesar Miranda Kerr" bisik Se Hun

"Itu Cup D" Chan Yeol meneguk liurnya , diikuti anggukan mantap dari Jong In.

"Baby Tao ada apa?" Tanya Kris pada wanita bernama Tao itu . Ia duduk di pangkuan Kris . Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun sekarang mengerti dari mana suara-suara aneh yang tadi mereka dengar.

'Kenapa meninggalkanku?"Tanya Tao dengan nada yang manja . Kris mengecup pipi Tao dengan lembut.

"Aku ada urusan dengan mereka . Kau tidurlah duluan , Gege akan menyusul nanti . Oke?" bibir Kris mendarat pada bahu Tao . Wanita berkantung mata itu mengangguk.

"Oke akan ku tunggu"Tao tersenyum manis lalu mengecup kilat bibir Kris . Ia mengerling pada ketiga sekawan itu saat beranjak pergi.

"Aku lanjutkan ya?" Tanya Kris pada ketiga sekawan itu . Yang ditanya mengangguk pasti.

"Aku bisa memberi kalian saran . Dengarkan baik-baik ya . Pertama,kalian harus mempelajari teknik-teknik bercinta itu seperti apa"

Ketiga sekawan itu mengangguk , menatap Kris penuh keyakinan . Kris sedikit menyeringai kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Lalu yang kedua , carilah wanita yang ingin kalian kencani la- "

"Kalau kami belum memilliki kekasih bagaimana?' potong Chan Yeol . Kris tersenyum lalu merogoh sakunya.

"Ini , aku akan memberi kalian sebuah jimat" Kris mengeluarkan ketiga kalung bertali merah dengan bandul koin perak . Chan Yeol,Jong In dan Se Hun mengernyit heran.

"Jimat yang akan membuat kalian mendapatkan wanita"

Kris mengulurkan ketiga kalung itu , dan dengan sedikit ragu ketiga sekawan itu menerimanya.

"Aku prediksi musim panas ini kalian akn mendapatkan yang kalian inginkan" tutur Kris . Chan Yeol, Jong In dan Se Hun menatap jimat yang berada di tangan mereka.

"Nah , kalian sudah mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan . Aku yakin beberapa hari kedepan kalian akan mendapatkan wanita yang kalian inginkan . Sekarang , mana uangnya?"Tanya Kris tanpa basa-basi.

Jong In mengambil uang- yang juga milik Se Hun dan Chan Yeol-dari dalam sakunya . Memberikannya pada Kris , yang diterima dengan seringai oleh pria Cina-Canada itu.

"Koin?" Tanya Chan Yeol sambil mengangkat kalung jimat pemberian Kris . Otaknya berpikir , apa maksud dari jimat ini ( Yang menurut Chan Yeol bentuknya sangat tidak menarik)

"Yap! Koin itu akan membawa keberuntungan"

"Kalau tidak berhasil?" Tanya Jong In.

"Itu sih urusan kalian" ujar Kris santai , yang dihadiahi makian dalam hati ketiga sekawan itu . Mereka membelalakan matanya , menatap kesal pada _si Penakluk Wanita_ yang menurut mereka namanya perlu di iming-imingi kata 'Sialan' dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah , kalian sudah selesai kan?silahkan pergi" Kris menggerakan tangannya , seakan menyuruh ketiga sekawan itu untuk pergi.

Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mengucapkan kata 'Terima Kasih' sedikitpun . Mereka terlalu dongkol dan kesal.

"Apa-apaa ini!Sudah bayar mahal hanya diberi jimat norak seperti ini!" geram Chan Yeol saat mereka berjalan menuju sepeda mereka terparkir . Se Hun berdecak keras , menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Lagipula ini mana berhasil!belum tentu musim panas ini kita mendapatkan wanita!Sialan kau Jong In!" Se Hun mendorong bahu Jong In brutal.

"YA!Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?!apa salahnya mencoba?!"teriak Jong In pada Chan Yeol dan Se Hun.

"Uangku~.Aku mau pulang saja . Miris sekali" lirih Chan Yeol,tertunduk lemas sambil menarik sepedanya.

"Hey , kalian jangan patah semangat!Lagipula kita belum mencoba" Jong In menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sepedanya sambil menepuk kedua bahu sahabatnya . Sedang kedua pria lainnya hanya mengangguk dan berusaha merelakan kepergian uang-uang berharga mereka.

"Awas saja kalau tidak berhasil ! Ku kuliti kau Kim ! " pekik Chan Yeol kesal lalu meraih sepedanya kasar

.

.

Sedikit aneh pagi itu . Kepala sekolah mengumpulkan seluruh murid untuk berkumpul di aula sekolah . Tak terkecuali tiga sekawan perjaka _- Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun_ - yang ikut bergabung di antara kerumuman para murid . Kepala Sekolah Jung memasuki podium sembari lengan kanan nya menjinjing kantung pelastik berwarna hitam . Kepalanya yang sudah banyak ditumbuhi rambut putih bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat seberapa banyak murid-muridnya . Ia pun berjalan mendekati Microphone.

"Test..Test." tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk microphone , membuat beberapa siswi bermake up tebal berdecak kesal . Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun hanya memperhatikan mereka , kemudian beralih kembali untuk memperhatikan Kepala Sekolah.

"Mohon perhatian kepada kalian semua . Terutama kalian Hey!" Kepala Sekolah menunjuk segerombolan siswa-siswa yang sibuk tertawa-tawa atau bahkan beberapa dari mereka ikut menggoda siswi-siswi ber rok mini.

"Aku harap kalian tidak ribut!"

"Membosankan!" gerutu Kyung Soo yang berdiri bersama teman-teman se gengnya yang juga posisinya berada tak jauh dari tiga sekawan Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun . Jong In menatap Kyung Soo . Yang ditatap berdecak kesal . Namun , merasa seseorang menatapnya , Kyung Soo melirik Jong In yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya . Jong In memberanikan diri untuk tersenyum pada Kyung Soo . Namun gadis bermata besar itu menatap tajam Jong In sambil mengepalkan tangannya kea rah Jong In . Sedang Jong In menelan liurnya , lalu mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Aku sungguh malu akan kejadian ini . Sungguh keterlaluan . Aku tidak habis pikir" lirih Kepala Sekolah dengan suara yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan . Kepala sekolah menghela nafas menatap keseluruh muridnya.

"Tadi pagi , kami menemukan sesuatu di perpustakaan" ujar Kepala Sekolah . Beberapa siswi berbisik-bisik . Aula mulai sedikit ricuh.

"DIAMMMMM!" teriak Kepala Sekolah yang berhasil mendiamkan beberapa siswi yang berbisik-bisik

"Aku hanya ingin sebuah pengakuan.."tutur Kepala Sekolah . Ia mengambil pinset dari balik sakunya . Lalu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung pelastik yang terletak di bawahnya dengan pinset itu , lalu mengeluarkannya

Kepala sekolah mengangkat benda itu lebih tinggi dari kepalanya . Sontak semua murid ikut terkaget . Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang bergidik ngeri , atau terkekeh saat melihat benda itu . "Astaga!" pekik Chan Yeol . Se Hun membelalakan matanya , sedang Jong In mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat benda itu . Benda berwarna putih,dengan sedikit warna merah di sisi-sisinya . Benda yang diyakini sebuah-

"Siapa pemilik…celana dalam ini?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah dengan pelan . Meski pelan namun dapat didengar oleh seluruh murid . Dengan raut muka memelas,Kepala Sekolah menatap puluhan murid dari balik podium.

"Wah , siapa murid yang berani seperti itu?" Tanya Jong In berbisik pada kedua sahabatnya . Semua murid terdiam . Bahkan beberapa guru pun ikut menatap tajam kearah para murid.

"Baiklah , kalau tidak ada yang mau mengaku . Aku akan menghukum kalian semua tanpa terkecuali dengan cara membersihkan sekolah ini selama sebulan berturut-turut , dan dilakukan setiap hari ,tanpa terkecuali!dengar!TANPA TERKECUALI!"gertak Kepala Sekolah.

"WOOHHH TIDAK ADIL!"

"MENYEBALKANN!"

Teriakan para murid memecah ke seluruh penjuru ruangan . Begitu pula dengan ketiga sekawan itu yang ikut protes akan perkataan Kepala Sekolah . Namun ditengah-tengah acara **'Mari Memprotes Kepala Sekolah'** , seorang gadis mengangkat tangannya . Sontak semua murid terdiam dan menatap pemilik tangan itu.

"Zhang Yi Xing…" bisik Kepala Sekolah . Semua mata tertuju pada Yi Xing yang dengan manisnya tersenyum menatap Kepala Sekolah . Ia mengangguk.

"Aku yang melakukannya"

"APAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak semua murid saat itu . Beberapa siswi mulai berbisik-bisik . Atau bahkan segerombolan siswa yang bersiul menatap Yi Xing yang notabenenya Miss Popular di sekolah itu.

"Kau?!" Tanya Kepala Sekolah kaget

"Memang salah?Lagipula yang sering melakukannya bukan aku saja . Semua murid pernah melakukan hal seperti itu ." Ucap Yi Xing santai , membuat guru-guru hampir pingsan dan Kepala Sekolah pun tersentak.

"Kecuali ketiga pria itu!" teriak Jong Hyun , sang kapten basket sekolah pada Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun . Mereka bertiga berusaha sabar dan menahan emosinya . Malangnya nasib mereka.

"Sh*t!" umpat Jong In pelan . Chan Yeol dan Se Hun ikut mengepalkan tangannya

"Tiga sekawan perjaka!" teriak salah satu siswi pada mereka bertiga , seluruh murid pun ikut tertawa

"SUDAH DIAM KALIAN SEMUAAAA!Zhang Yi Xing,sekarang kau ikut aku ke ruangan!Semuanya dibubarkan dan kembali ke kelas!"

Seluruh murid pun membubarkan diri mereka dan kembali menuju kelas mereka . Ketiga sekawan Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun berjalan lesu menuju kelas mereka , karena mereka memiliki kelas yang sama . Melewati beberapa murid yang menertawakan mereka , atau bahkan menunjuk-nunjuknya.

"HEH JONG IN HITAM!"teriakan memekakan itu menghentikan langkah Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun . Seluruh murid yang berada di koridor ikut terdiam.

"Mati kau Jong In" bisik Chan Yeol lalu memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga ia berada di belakang Jong In . Begitupun dengan Se Hun yang ikut bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Chan Yeol . Jong In meneguk liurnya kasarsaat segerombolan siswi beserta Kyung Soo yang berjalan dihadapan siswi-siswi itu saat ini berjalan mendekati Jong In . Lelaki bermarga Kim itu memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah saat ia menatap Kyung Soo yang menghampirinya dengan wajah garang .

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" teriak Kyung Soo di depan Jong In . Pria berkulit tan itu menatap Kyung Soo takut , keringat dingin sudah menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak Kyung Soo- sshi" Jong In menggeleng cepat . Semua orang ikut terdiam memaku melihat pemandangan yang bisa dibilang sering saat Kyung Soo mengajak Jong In bertengkar . Yang selalu diakhiri dengan wajah babak belur Jong In dan kemenangan mutlak pada Kyung Soo.

"Moodku sedang tidak baik dan baru saja aku melihatmu menatapku dengan pandangan mesum menjijikanmu!" tunjuk Kyung Soo . Jong In terpaku , ia takut saat ini . Begitupun dengan Chan Yeol dan Se Hun

"Waduh.." bisik Se Hun meringis . Kyung Soo memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah , masih menatap Jong In dengan tajam seakan-akan Jong In adalah buruannya.

"Ini balasan untuk tatapan mata mesummu!" Jong In meneguk liurnya kasar , ia sudah siap dengan apa yang akan ia terima—hmmm karena ia sudah sering menerima perlakuan seperti ini.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyung Soo berlari kencang kearah Jong In , kemudian…..

_'BRUGH'_

Dengan indahnya kaki mulus Kyung soo memukul pipi Jong In , sehingga saat ini sang korban tergeletak naas dengan hidung mimisan dan muka lebam . Chan Yeol dan Se Hun segera mendekati tubuh Jong In yang hampir pingsan.

"Jong In…"bisik Se Hun sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Jong In . Chan Yeol mengalungkan lengan Jong In pada soo bangkit dari 'pendaratannya' kemudian menatap Jong In remeh.

"Itulah balasanku kalau kau bermacam-macam denganku . Dasar Trio Perjaka!ayo kita pergi!" Kyung Soo mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk mengikutinya lalu berjalan meninggalkan ketiga sekawan itu juga murid-murid lain yang masih terpaku menatap mereka.

.

.

"Auch! Pelan –pelan! " Jong In menatap kesal Se Hun yang tengah mengobati luka di pipinya . Sedang Chan Yeol sibuk menatap pemandangan dari pinggir tembok pembatas di atap sekolah . Se Hun menatap Jong In malas lalu ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau ini selalu saja ditindas oleh Geng Kyung Soo , apa kau tidak malu , Huh?" Chan Yeol membalikan tubuhnya , menatap Jong In dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan kedalam saku celananya.

"Yak Hyung! Menjijikan! Kau bertingkah seolah-olah seorang yang bijaksana" Se Hun menatap Chan Yeol jijik . Lelaki tinggi itu menyengir kemudian menjatuhkan pantatnya di samping Jong In

"Padahal aku sedang berusaha terlihat cool!Kau ini mengacaukan saja albino!" Chan Yeol memukul kepala Se Hun . Yang dipukul hanya mengumpat tak bersuara

"Heh Jong In!Kenapa kau tadi diam saja? Apa kau tidak malu dilihat oleh banyak murid? Semua orang mengira kau lelaki bermental lemah tahu" Chan Yeol menatap Jong In yang menundukan kepalanya . Rasa kasihan timbul melihat lelaki yang lebih muda daripadanya

"Lama-lama kau jadi pecundang" bibir pedas Se Hun mulai beraksi memojokan Jong In . Siang ini Jong In seakan-akan tertusuk beribu-ribu pisau . Ia mengangkat kepalanya , menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Ambil sisi positifnya . Setidaknya aku tahu hari ini Kyung Soo memakai celana dalam warna apa" Ia menutup matanya . Membayangkan keindahan yang baru saja ia lihat . Chan Yeol dan Se Hun menatap Jong In datar . Otak Jong In sangat bodoh – Pikir mereka.

"I-Di-ot" Se Hun menatap Jong In datar dengan wajah ter _' straight'_ yang pernah ia miliki . Begitupula Chan Yeol yang menatapnya malas.

"Setidaknya aku bisa menjadi bagian terpenting di masa-masa sekolahnya . Belum tentu saat kuliah nanti aku dan dia akan seperti ini kan?" Jong In menggendikan bahunya . Dengan senyum yang masih terulas di bibir tebalnya.

"Lagipula aku rela Kyung Soo melakukan apapun terhadapku . Setidaknya,Kyung Soo masih mengingatku .Ya walau kebanyakan yang dia ingat dariku ya keburukannya hehehe" Jong In tertawa hambar . Chan Yeol menatap miris sahabatnya . Ia bisa merasakan sedikit kesedihan dari ucapan Jong In . Se Hun menepuk bahu Jong In.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu saja sih?"

Jong In menggeleng lemah saat Se Hun bertanya hal yang menurutnya – sedikit – membuat hatinya sedih dan berkecamuk . Pria berkulit gelap itu tersenyum miris , begitupula Chan Yeol yang sepertinya menyadari apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya.

"Aku…memilih seperti ini . Mengamatinya dari jauh . Mengamati gadis cantik yang sudah tumbuh dewasa .Seperti ini – aku sudah merasa bahagia"

Se Hun dan Chan Yeol dengan kompak menepuk bahu Jong In . Menghibur si Kim ini dari rasa cintak tak terbalasnya . Jong In hampir menangis saat ini , namun ia tahan karena ia tidak mau kedua tiang bodoh ini menertawakannya

"Apapun pilihanmu,Oh Se Hun dan Park Chan Yeol akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu,bro!"

Setidaknya perkataan Se Hun mampu menarik garis bibir Jong In semakin bergerak ke atas . Membiarkan perasaan tenang itu tumbuh dihatinya seiring janji kedua sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih . Setidaknya jika aku tidak memiliki istri sampai tua , kalian akan tetap disisiku kan?"

"Pasti!Sampai kau beruban , keriput dan kurus , dan menjadi Jongin Haraboji , kami akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu"

"ya!sudah – sudah . Kenapa jadi melankolis begini sih?"sergah Sehun yang merasa situasi menjadi mengharu biru . Jongin terkekeh dan menekuk lututnya , membiarkan dagunya bertopang diatas lututnya.

"Besok malam , bagaimana kalau kita ke Love Hotel?"ajak Sehun pada Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Untuk?"

"Ehm , kau tahukan kita ini...belum pernah bercinta "bisik Sehun .Kedua orang lainnya mengangguk . "Jadi ,kita datang untuk mengamati bagaimana bercinta yang benar",Jongin dan Chanyeol membelalakan matanya mendengar ide konyol sahabat termuda mereka.

"Kita menguping sajalah , kalau mengintip bisa – bisa kita celaka ini ."ujar Chanyeol meringis.

"Celaka kenapa hyung?"

"Tidak ada yang dapat dijadikan pelampiasan kalau terangsang"

_'GUBRAK'_

Jongin dan Sehun hampir menjatuhkan tubuhnya . Si tertua diantara mereka ini sedikit- tidak malah terlalu – bodoh.

"Kenapa mesti besok?kita bisa melakukannya malam ini kan ,Hun?"tanya Jongin.

"Besok pagi mata pelajaran Luhan Songsaengnim , dan aku tidak mau terlambat Kim Jong In"Sehun mesem – mesem sendiri , sedang Jongin dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas

"_Ohorat!_besok malam – "Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat Sehun menepuk bahunya . Chanyeol menatap Sehun bingung ,"Ada apa Nak Sehun?"

"Tolong Please , _Ohorat i_tu kata – kata miliku . Dasar copy cat"desis Sehun .Chanyeol mendesis kesal,dasar albino emotionless.

"Ehem- okeh! Besok malam kita lakukan misi kita . Semoga dengan seperti ini kita dapat menemukan pujaan hati secepatnya"Chanyeol membara penuh api , ia mengelus jimat pemberian Kris yang ia gunakan sebagai gelang dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Aku masih berharap Kyungsoo mau mendekatiku", Jongin mengelus jimat pemberian Kris yang ia gunakan sebagai kalung.

"Luhan Songsaengnim,Wo ai ni~" Sehun mengelus jimat pemberian Kris yang ia gunakan sebagai gantungan handphone.

_Ya,ayo kita berdoa pada ketiga orang Jomblo inih ya teman – teman!_

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Halo teman – teman !

Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku me ' repost' FanFic ini padahal baru aja kemarin apdet chap 2 . Juga Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kotak review perihal Fanfic ini . Nah saya bakal jawab ya :

**1. Kenapa Saya Repost lagi**

Bagi saya mengupdate FF di FFn itu ga mudah chingu ^^.Kemaren – kemaren saya sempet putus asa,dikarenakan tiap kali saya upload FF di FFN,eh banyak kata yang itu berulang kali saya coba edit(meskipun emang berpengaruh)tapi tetep aja ada kata – kata yang ga percaya coba liat deh FF aku yang Mommy or Daddy,Across the Universe,dan Here;s to never Growing Up yang sebelumnya banyak banget kata – kata yang kepotong dan malah bikin pembaca bingung, oleh sebab itu saya repost lagi karena saya udah tau caranya gimana biar kata – kata nya gada yang kepotong hehe

Terus kemaren saya sempet apdet yang chap 2,dan maaf klo banyak reader yang ga ngerti apa chap 2 itu dikarenakan kata – kata yang kepotong kemaren saya udah coba edit, banyak reader yang bilang masih ga rapi penulisannya . aduh disitu down banget beneran T.T tapi saya coba berusaha dengan merepost lagi FF ini ^^

**2. Ini FanFic ChanBaek kan?Ko gada ChanBaek?**

Kan disitu tertera, ChanBaek,KaiSoo, bukan author handal yang bisa konsen tiga couple satu bisanya satu couple satu chap,meski ada selingan couple lain ^^Intinya,kalo suka monggo dibaca,kalo gasuka gpp ^^...

** Update nya lama?**

Kalo ini , ini murni kesalahan ada pada laptop saya (?) laptop saya rusak kemarin – kemarin dan saya baru bisa apdet pun disaat laptop saya udah bener ^^Sekarang udah bener jadi bisa apdet deh hehehe

By the way, saya juga agak kecewa Ternyata silent reader nya banyak banget T.T tapi yg review dikit . Sedih loh reader beneran . . ^^ Lebay sih , tapi yasudahlah semoga kalian terhibur aja . Cuma jujur Review itu salah satu faktor yang bikin saya semangat ngerjain FanFic hihi

Yasudah ..intinya Maafkan saya ya reader ^^. . malah repost FF ini hehehhe

Saya juga mau ucapin makasih buat readers yang dah review di FF ini sebelumnya

Big Thx To :

**Mami Fate Kamikaze || didinso || aqilla || Chanbaekluv ||Fujijump910 || stitchun || devrina || exindira || sehunpou || lyncht ||hanykwan || .77 || ayp || bengbengmax || rizka0419 || || yeollo ||shinshin99sm ||dobi hano beef ||minbyullie||ruixi||shehoonlululiu|| 1301||Byunnapark ||srhsksr||pit||wlywyf||angelexo12alien||shinyoyung||kaisooshipper||idiotkkaebsong||nur991fah|| 3||Kim Seonna ||shinlophloph||ia||rinzkudo||ichanyeollie||Chandra||vephoenix||Hunhancherry1220||rzhh122620||junari|| 12||Voletta Aceline |Pink BearChocolate||deliaindriyani||Kaisoo fujoshi SNH||wereyeolves||HeeKyumin91||asami kaiya||Majey Jannah 97 ||SyJessi22||Kkamjong yehet||dewiloala||lulu-shi||hyunra||Park Faro ||Lusia Archery ||dyah260||Byun Nope ||**

And **Guest** !

Kalian KERENNNNN ! Kalian yang bikin aku semangat ngerjain FF ini ^^

Dan terutama makasih buat author **Myka Reien** dia yang udah ngasih tips ke aku supaya apdet FF ga ada kata – kata yang kehapus hehe makasih banget thor ! kau memang luar biasaaa !

Sekali lagi

Selamat Membaca ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's to Never Growing Up!**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chan Yeol – Kim Jong In - Oh Se Hun**

**Genre : GS , Friendship,Romance,Humor,Teenlife,Romance,little bit Lime**

**Disclaimer :The Character are belong to God **

**Summary: Kisah tentang persahabatan ketiga pria yang duduk di bangku menengah atas yaitu Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun . Dikucilkan , dan dipandang sebelah mata oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi di sekolah mereka karena satu hal . Namun mereka tidak putus asa , mereka berusaha agar mereka dapat 'diterima' oleh teman-temannya.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

"Terima kasih,Chanyeol untuk makanannya"Ujar Pria tua yang menerima bingkisan dari Chanyeol malam itu . Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum lebar

"Sama-sama Haraboji . Halmoniku menitipkan salam untukmu dan istrimu."

"Ah iya,akan kusampaikan . Terima Kasih ya"

" Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Haraboji . Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam"

Pria tua itu melambai pada Chanyeol lalu menutup pintu rumahnya . Chanyeol membungkukan tubuhnya,lalu menaiki sepedanya dan bergegas untuk pulang . Bibirnya bersiul menikmati terpaan angin malam yang ia sukai . Matanya ikut bergerak kesana kemari,memperhatikan orang-orang yang berkegiatan . Dan juga pemandangan-pemandangan malam hari yang cukup indah . Cukup jauh ia mengayuh sepedanya,sampai ia melewati _Condom Machine_ yang terdapat di dekat _Love Hotel _. Ia memelankan kayuhannya,membiarkan tubuhnya perlahan melewati _Condom Machine_ tersebut.

Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kayuhannya . Chanyeol tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku penasaran,seperti apa ya bentuknya?" bisik Chanyeol . Ia merogoh sakunya,dan menemukan kepingan won . Tersenyum bahagia saat mendapati jumlahnya cukup besar . Chanyeol memutar sepedanya balik arah,lalu berhenti di depan _Condom Machine_ tersebut.

Ia gugup saat itu . Tentu saja!Ia anak SMU yang belum pernah melihat seperti apa kondom dan ini pertama kalinya . Matanya memperhatikan deretan kondom dengan berbagai warna dan rasa . Ada yang berwarna pink,kuning,merah . Bahkan bergambar buah,dan makanan-makanan lainnya . Chanyeol berpikir ini jadi seperti mesin makanan . Chanyeol menutup matanya,menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan . Jemarinya memasukan kepingan won itu.

_CRIIINGGG_

Lampu di mesin itu berubah menjadi hijau,menandakan sang pembeli harus mengambil apa yang ia inginkan . Tangannya yang gemetar berhasil ia kontrol . Ia berniat memilih 'Rasa Strawberry' . Jemarinya ia gerakan untuk memencet tombol itu dan-

_BRAAKKK_

"Auch..."

Suara benda terjatuh dan lenguhan seorang perempuan mengalihkan Chanyeol . Mata bulatnya membesar saat dilihatnya seorang perempuan terjatuh di nurani Chanyeol tergerak untuk membantunya.

"Noona tidak apa-apa?"tanya Chanyeol mendekati perempuan itu . Ia bisa melihat darah di lutut perempuan itu dan juga rok nya yang kotor . Namun,Chanyeol seakan terbius tatkala wajah sang perempuan menengadah,membiarkan cahaya bulan menyinari wajah cantiknya dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol jatuh kedalam pesona wajah itu . Bola mata besarnya mengamati mata sipit itu,hidung mancungnya,dan yeah~bibir kissablenya.

"Halo?"bisik perempuan itu . Berhasil membuat Chanyeol sadar akan lamunannya.

"Ah,noona tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa..hanya saja...ouch"ringis nya . Kaki Chanyeol berjalan ke arah perempuan itu lalu menolongnya . Perempuan mungil itu memajukan bibir bawahnya tat kala tangannya menyentuh luka yang cukup dalam di lututnya.

"Aduhhh..."rintihnya . Chanyeol terkesiap,ia ikut meringis melihat luka di kaki si mahluk mungil didepannya.

"Aish,kita obati itu . Ayo,rumahku tidak jauh dari sini"Chanyeol menarik perempuan itu dengan lembut dengan cara melingkarkan pinggangnya ke perempuan itu,dan juga salah satu tangannya di bahu perempuan itu,

"Ah!"ringis perempuan itu saat ia berdiri,Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah hanya dengan mendengar lenguhan itu . Dibantunya perempuan itu untuk duduk di jok belakang,sedang Chanyeol segera mengambil alih sepeda dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

Alangkah sialnya Chanyeol (_Bertemu perempuan ini tidak termasuk_) ,ditengah perjalanan ,hujan besar tanpa aling aling segera turun,dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol kesal . Tapi kekesalannya sedikit tereda dikarenakan sepasang lengan cantik dan halus tengah memeluk perutnya . Chanyeol merasa grogi,namun ia berusaha mengatur kegugupanya dan semakin menaikan kecepatan sepedanya menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah ,Chanyeol segera memarkirkan sepedanya di halaman, lalu membimbing perempuan itu untuk masuk kerumah sederhananya . Chanyeol mengisyratkan perempuan yang sedang ia bantu berjalan untuk tidak ribut . Perempuan itu mengangguk dan mengiyakan dengan cara berjalan perlahan . Chanyeol sedikit was - was,pasalnya ia harus berjalan melewati kamar neneknya di lantai bawah,dan juga yang lebih parah lagi,Neneknya bisa bisa membunuh nya jika kedapatan bersama perempuan dimalam hari.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega saat dilihatnya pintu kamar neneknya sudah tertutup,dan terdengar suara televisi dari dalam kamar . Neneknya pasti sudah masuk kekamar,menonton drama televisi dengan episode yang tak pernah berakhir,dan tertidur sampai pagi . Setelah itu ia memapah Perempuan mungil nan jelita itu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Aih",ringis perempuan mungil itu saat berusaha berjalan . Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu menuntun perempuan itu untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya yang tidak terlalu besar,dan dipenuhi poster pemain basket dan artis - artis kesukannya.

"Jha,duduklah disini dulu,Aku akan mengambil pakaian punya noonaku dan juga obat obatan",Chanyeol membantu perempuan cantik itu untuk duduk diatas tempat tidurnya,lalu segera bergegas keluar untuk mengambil pakaian di kamar noona nya . Ia bergegas masuk dan mengambil pakaian noona nya dengan asal . Untung saja kaka perempuannya itu sedang pergi bersama kekasihnya . Kalau tidak,ia bisa dihajar dengan seenaknya mengambil pakaiannya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol mengambil kotak obat dan handuk,lalu kembali kekamarnya . Ia mendapati perempuan itu tengah duduk sambil menatap kamar Chanyeol . Laki laki tinggi itu tersenyum,lalu menyerahkan pakaian serta handuk ditangannya.

"Gantilah dulu pakaianmu,lalu setelah itu aku akan mengobati kakimu . Kau tidak keberatan kan?lagipula diluar hujan" . Modus!Chanyeol sebenarnya memang akan mengobati kaki perempuan itu . Tapi untuk hujan,itu akal akalan Chanyeol saja . Ia ingin perempuan cantik bergaun putih ini diam lama dikamarnya.

"Tidak apa – apa . Lagipula,aku bisa menelepon orang rumah dan bilang bahwa aku menginap ditempat temanku . Ohya,namamu siapa?"tanyanya dengan suara lembut dan senyum diwajahnya . Chanyeol hampir saja membenturkan kepalanya,sumpah demi apapun,perempuan ini cantik!

"a - a - Namaku Chanyeol . Park Chan Yeol . Kalau,noona sendiri?"

"Byun Baek Hyun . Panggil saja Baekhyun."

"Ah ya,pakai saja kamar mandiku ."Chanyeol menunjuk kamar mandi kecilnya yang terletak di pojok kamar . Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tertatih dan pakaian di tangannya . Setelah sosok Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi,Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengganti pakaiannya juga dengan pakaian kering dan bersih . Ia merapikan tempat tidurnya dengan cepat,dan membuka sedikit jendelanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian,pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka . Dan demi kepingan film porno miliknya dan juga Sehun – Kai , Chanyeol kali ini harus berusaha menekan nafsu,dan menahan sesuatu yang hampir mengeras dibawah sana . Oh,lihatlah penampilan Baekhyun saat ini,Ia memakai T-Shirt ketat berlengan pendek dengan belahan dada rendah,menonjolkan payudaranya yang super besar,bulat dan padat dengan bra hitam yang mencolok,perut ratanya yang terbentuk dan pinggang nya juga paha yang tertutupi dengan hotpants tepat berakhir diujung selangkangannya . Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya dengan asal memilih pakaian.

Apalagi saat Baekhyun mengeringkan rambutnya dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol,imajinasi Chanyeol seakan menggambarkan Baekhyun tengah menggodanya dan...

"Come here,baby~"ujar Baekhyun sexy dengan menggerakan telunjuknya dan menjilat bibirnya

_PLAK _

Chanyeol berusaha menampar wajahnya untuk menghilangkan imajinasi sesatnya . Baekhyun melongo melihat bocah SMU itu lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa?"tanyanya lembut . Chanyeol menelan liurnya kasar saat tepat dihadapannya Baekhyun tengah mengedipkan matanya.

_'Uh,that boobs!_'Teriak Chanyeol dalam hati

"Ti-tidak apa apa,Baek noona . A-ayo ku obati kakimu"Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya dengan gugup,lalu mengambil kotak obat yang tadi ia bawa,sedang Baekhyun memilih duduk di tempat tidur,dengan kedua tangannya yang berada dibelakang,menumpu beban tubuhnya . Chanyeol berjongkok,lalu mengambil alcohol dan menaruhnya di kapas dan membersihkan luka di kedua lutut Baekhyun.

"Aww",ringisan lahir dari bibir merah muda itu saat Chanyeol membersihkan lukanya . Lalu dengan telaten,Chanyeol membubuhi obat merah,dan juga plester . Setelah selesai,Chanyeol tersenyum bangga

"Sudah selesai!"

Baekhyun melirik lututnya lalu tersenyum . "Terima kasih banyak Chanyeol", ujar Baekhyun . Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berdiri dan duduk di meja belajarnya . Baekhyun kembali meneliti setiap sudut kamar Chanyeol . Baekhyun terkekeh saat mendapati sebuah poster besar di pintu lemarinya dengan gambar seorang wanita cantik tengah berpose sambil memegang lolipop nya.

"Kau fans Sandara Park ya?"tanya Baekhyun . Chanyeol tersenyum malu lalu mengangguk.

"Err - sebenarnya bisa dikatakan aku fans besar Sandara . Ya,meskipun aku sadar kalau aku hanya fans nya dan tidak dapat memacari dia."

"Waw, aku doakan kau memiliki kekasih cantik dengan wajah mirip Sandara "

"Aku harap begitu hehe "Kekeh Chanyeol . Baekhyun kembali menelusuri kamar Chanyeol,yang menurutnya cukup menarik dengan berbagai poster . Bisa ditarik kesimpulan,bahwa lelaki tinggi ini menyukai basket . Apalagi saat mendapati salah satu bola basket yang penuh dengan tanda tangan di setiap sisinya.

Namun,mata Baekhyun membelalak saat ia mendapati satu poster medium didekat pintu kamar mandi . Poster bergambarkan 12 lelaki berstyle HipHop

"Wow,kau fans EXO ya?"

"Iya . Lebih tepatnya fans si Happy Virus Park . Aku sungguh mengangumi dia,sampai sampai aku bertekad ingin menjadi seperti dia . Rap nya bagus,dan suaranya berat ah bahkan ia sangat bertalenta ! Bisa memainkan Gitar dengan handal , bermain piano dan juga dengan hebatnya bermain Drum!"Chanyeol tersenyum lebar . Begitupula Baekhyun

"Sama denganku . Aku juga mengangumi si Happy Virus Park, Dia lucu dan menggemaskan . Jadi ingin memiliki suami seperti dia - ups!"Baekhyun menutup mulutnya . Chanyeol tersenyum geli . Perempuan ini menarik,ujar Chanyeol.

"Suami?biasanya perempuan sepertimu lebih memilih menginginkan kekasih daripada suami"Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menyandarkan punggungnya,sambil melipat tangannya di dada . Baekhyun membenarkan letak duduknya,lalu menegakan tubuhnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya diatas paha terbukanya

"Karena aku sudah menikah - ah lebih tepatnya seorang janda"ujar Baekhyun . Chanyeol hampir saja pingsan ditempat,perempuan yang baru saja merebut separuh hatinya ternyata sudah pernah menikah

Bagai di sambar petir,Chanyeol galau . Ia ingin menangis.

"Makanya saat ini aku berharap aku mendapatkan suami baru . Karena suamiku di surga pernah bilang bahwa alangkah lebih baiknya kalau aku mencari suami lagi untuk menemani hidupku"

Seakan sinar mentaripun datang,Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan merasakan kemenangan di dadanya . Bagaikan suporter bola yang mendapati tim lawannya menang

'Uh yeah!'jeritnya dalam tersenyum pada Chanyeol

"Anak ku yang baru berusia 18 bulan juga sangat suka jika melihat seseorang bermain basket . Kau pasti ingin bertemu dengannya."Baekhyun memainkan jarinya sambil membayangkan hal hal manis antara anaknya dengan pria yang baru saja ia kenal ini.

"Wah,kalau begitu ayo kapan kapan aku akan bermain basket dengan anakmu,noona . Uuu,senang sekali mendengarnya,jadi tidak sabar!"Chanyeol tersenyum lebar . Padahal ini salah satu trik nya untuk menggaet Baekhyun.

"Hm,besok aku akan segera memberi tahunya . Duh,aku jadi ingat,anaku belum menyusu dari pagi"

"Me - menyusu?"tanya Chanyeol kaget .Baekhyun mengangguk . Jemari lentiknya bergerak kearea dada besarnya dan sedikit mengurutnya .Chanyeol meneguk liurnya kasar . Apa perempuan ini bermaksud menggodanya?

"Makanya dada ku besar . Setiap hari anakku itu senang sekali menyusu disini."Baekhyun sedikit memajukan dadanya yang padat dan berisi sambil tersenyum."Malam ini ia menginap di rumah neneknya . Terpaksa deh dia harus meminum susu sapi hehe"

"Errr - emm - itu"Chanyeol belom bisa melepaskan matanya dari dada Baekhyun.

"Ah,apakah tidak apa - apa aku tidur disini Yeollie? "tanya Baekhyun manja . Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menghela nafasnya . Ia masih tidak bisa berpikir apa – apa . Baekhyun terlalu menggoda,dan ia takut esok hari ia dan Baekhyun nerakhir tanpa busana.

"Kau tidur ditempat tidur saja,aku akan tidur dilantai"Chanyeol berdiri dan berniat mengambil kasur lipat,tetapi Baekhyun malah menarik tangan Chanyeol,lalu berdiri

"Tidur bersama saja . Lagipula ini kamarmu,kau jangan menyiksa dirimu hanya karena ada aku"ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayu . Chanyeol kembali meneguk liurnya saat mendapati wajah polos perempuan ini . Duh,ingin sekali Chanyeol melakukan yang 'iya – iya'.

"Tapi kalau - "

"Tidak ada penolakan!Ayo!"Baekhyun tersenyum riang lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengikuti perempuan ini

_semoga saja sepanjang malam ini Chanyeol dapat menahan nafsu kelelakiannya__.__Amin_

_._

.

**TBC**

.

Mind to Review?

.

Author's Note :

YEEEYYY Full chanbaek for this chapter! akhirnya author pun memilih untuk mengupdate ini hahahha :' karena peperangan batin antara laptop dan diri (?) juga speedy hahah

Woah apdet malem - malem gini sengaja soalnya pasti ada yang lagi nunggu sahur kan jam segini? smoga dihibur deh oleh FF ini hehehe AAA Maafkan aku menjadikan Baekhyun janda disini . . abis mukanya Baekhyun emang muka Janda Kembang banget (?)

Ohya hari ini Mommy Baekkie bakal ada shcedule Singing in The Rain nih hihi semoga Daddy Yeol nonton ya Chingu - chingu howahh!kebayang nanti mukannya Daddy Yeol cemburu pas Mommy Baekkie pegang cewenya , padahal dipikir - pikir kemayuan Baekhyun dr pada cewenya (loh?) HAHHA

okeeee selamat baca reader ^^ semoga semoga semoga yang silent reader tergerak hatinya untuk mereview ya hihih ga susah ko cuma tinggal klik kotak review dan tulis pendapat kalian atau kesan kesan baca FF ini hihih

Ohya ohya , kalau ada yang mau follow twit ku boleh kok hihih di monalisaelisa kalo facebook di Monalisa Elisabeth

OKEEE...SELAMAT BERPUASA JUGA SEMUAAAA~~~~Kalau ada kekurangan dr FF ini silahkan tinggalkan pesan hihi


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's to Never Growing Up!**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Kim Jong In-Oh Se Hun**

**Genre : Friendship,Romance,Humor,Teenlife,Romance,little bit Lime**

**Disclaimer :The Character are belong to God **

**Summary: Kisah tentang persahabatan ketiga pria yang duduk di bangku menengah atas yaitu Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun . Dikucilkan , dan dipandang sebelah mata oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi di sekolah mereka karena satu hal . Namun mereka tidak putus asa , mereka berusaha agar mereka dapat 'diterima' oleh teman-temannya.**

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

Sepanjang mata pelajaran Biologi,Chanyeol lebih memilih tersenyum – senyum sendiri sambil menyandarkan kepala diatas tangannya . Jongin yang duduk di samping kanan nya menatapnya bingung , kemudian merobek kertas kosong dari buku catatannya dan menulis sesuatu.

_'Kau kerasukan arwah ya ? senyum – senyum sendiri seperti orang gila '_

Setelah selesai menulis tulisan nista itu,Jongin melirik sebentar Luhan yang tengah menjelaskan struktur anatomi mamalia dipapan tulis,lalu menggulung – gulung kertas itu dan melemparnya ke arah Chanyeol. Nice Shot! Kertas itu tepat mengenai hidung Chanyeol . Sang korban tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian mendelik pada Jongin yang saat ini tengah tersenyum jahil. Chanyeol membuka kertas itu,dan kemudian menuliskan kembali balasan dari kata – kata nista yang Jongin tuliskan . Kemudian lelaki tinggi itu melemparnya kembali kearah sigap Jongin menerima gulungan kertas itu,lalu membukanya

_'Sialan! Kemarin aku baru saja bertemu bidadari cantik dan sexy . Saori Hara, dan Aori Sora tidak ada apa – apanya dengan bidadariku ini :p'_

Jongin terkekeh ,ia berniat membalas perkataan Chanyeol,tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti saat namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Kim Jongin,kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang menulis surat untuk Chanyeol,Song ..." Jongin membelalakan matanya,ia menegakan kepalanya dan mendapati Luhan yang tengah menatapnya tajam dari depan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di pinggang . " – Saenim .."lanjut Jongin pelan . Ia melirik Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menatapnya penuh prihatin dengan senyum mengejek,dan juga melirik Sehun yang pura – pura tidak melihatnya.

"Surat?surat cinta maksudmu?"ujar Luhan dengan tatapan tertuju pada Jongin . Lelaki berkulit gelap itu menelan liurnya lalu tertawa canggung.

"Ah – Bukan – hanya surat penagihan hutang Songsaengnim "

_KRIK KRIK_

Bagai suara jangkik berbunyi . Keheningan melanda . Jongin nyengir total, sedang Chanyeol dan Sehun memutar bola matanya malas . Seluruh murid tertawa,dan Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Perhatikan dulu pelajaranku,lalu kau boleh menagih hutang pada Chanyeol saat jam istirahat . Arra?"

Jongin mengangguk kemudian mengelus dadanya lega . Untung saja mood Luhan sedang baik,kalau tidak bisa – bisa Jongin akan disuruh mengepel kamar mandi laki – laki yang baunya minta ampun,atau disuruh mengangkat kursinya sendiri sambil berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 10 keliling . Jongin tidak mau kulit putihnya menjadi hitam ? – eh – apa maksudnya ?

.

.

"Kemarin aku bertemu perempuan cantik sekali ! "Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil menutup matanya . Membayangkan wajah Baekhyun menari – nari di otaknya . Sehun dan Jongin menatap Chanyeol penuh minat sambil memakan ramyeon mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya malam hari,ia terjatuh di depanku lalu kubawa kerumahku . Karena diluar hujan jadi ia terpaksa menginap dikamarku . Haaa – untung saja Yura Noona tidak pulang,dan untung Nenek ku sudah tidur . Kalian tahu tidak?Bahkan bintang film porno pun tidak ada yang melebihi kecantikannya!"ujar Chanyeol semangat. Sehun dan Kai terkekeh disela – sela makannya.

"Bahkan Aoi Sora sekalipun?"tanya Kai penasaran . Chanyeol mengangguk . Sehun meraih air di sebelahnya lalu meminumnya sampai habis . Ia hampir tersedak mendengar cerita Chanyeol.

"Selera Chan Hyung sekarang jadi janda beranak satu,huh?"kekeh Sehun . Chanyeol tersenyum mesum kemudian berbisik pada kedua sahabatnya

"Perawan memang menawan , tetapi janda lebih menggoda" ujar Chanyeol dan berhasil membuat Jongin serta Sehun tertawa . Ketiga laki laki itu masih seru berbincang,sampai kedua perempuan berambut panjang mendekati keduanya – Hyorin dan Bora .

"Oh Sehun,kau dicari Luhan Songsaengnim diruangannya",ujar Hyorin sambil menatap Sehun malas . Begitupula Bora yang memilih memainkan handphone nya . Jongin dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandang.

"Hai Hyorin / Hai Bora " ujar Jongin dan Chanyeol bersamaan . Kedua perempuan itu memutar bola matanya malas . Senyum Sehun mengembang,dengan kilat ia menghapus sisa makanan di sudut bibirnya lalu berdiri.

"Ah ya,aku akan segera kesana . Terima kasih kalian!" ujar Sehun . Dan kedua perempuan itupun pergi meninggalkan ketiga lelaki itu dengan wajah malas . Jongin dan Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang senyum – senyum sendiri dengan wajah malas.

"Cepat temui guru tercintamu itu!"ujar Jongin jengah . Sehun menatap kedua sahabatnya kemudian membentuk lingkaran dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya

"Ohorat!" Sehun pun ngacir meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu ruangan milik Luhan ,lalu melongokan kepalanya kedalam saat sang pemilik ruangan memperbolehkannya masuk . Sehun mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam ruangan Luhan yang bernuansa pink dan juga pernak – pernik Hello Kitty di dinding dan meja nya . Juga sofa berwarna pink . Sehun tersenyum mengingat betapa cintanya mahluk cantik – _maksudnya_ – gurunya ini pada tokoh kucing jepang lucu itu.

"Ayo duduk Sehun" ujar Luhan yang kini tengah memakai kacamatanya,dan menatap Luhan dari balik buku novelnya . Sehun mengangguk lalu duduk tepat di hadapan Luhan . Guru cantik itu tengah bergelung dengan novelnya di balik meja kerjanya.

_'The Fault in Our Stars'_

Sehun akan mengingat judul novel yang saat ini sedang Luhan baca . Ia tersenyum sendiri dan bahkan ia sudah berniat untuk membeli novel dengan judul yang sama di toko buku sepulang sekolah . Luhan masih asik membaca novelnya,dan bahkan tidak sadar jika saat ini Sehun merogoh sakunya diam – diam dan mengambil smartphonenya,kemudian membidik foto Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan novelnya,lalu menguploadnya di akun instagram . Sehun terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tertawa,Oh Sehun?Ada yang lucu?"Luhan sedikit melongok dari balik novelnya,dan tersenyum saat mendapati Sehun terkekeh sendiri . Lelaki bermarga Oh itu terkesiap lalu menaruh kembali handphone nya dibalik saku.

"Tidak ada apa – apa kok ,Songsaengnim . Hanya orang iseng di sosial media"

"Oh, kau juga aktif di sosial media?kalau begitu follow Instagram ku ya ,usernamenya LuExolu .Nanti aku akan memfollowback mu .Tenang saja!"ujar Luhan dengan senyum mantap . Dan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam menanggapinya dengan ekspresi seakan membeku.

"Ohya,aku tidak menganggu makan siangmu kan?"

"Ah tentu saja tidak Songsaengnim . Ada apa memanggilku kemari?"tanya Sehun dengan senyuman lebar nan – _mesum_ – tampan diwajahnya . Luhan menutup bukunya lalu juga membuka kacamatanya dan menaruhnya kedalam tempat kacamata berbentuk kucing berwarna Pink . Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tangan yang dilipat . Sedang lelaki berusia 18 ini hanya bisa menahan rasa gugup nya dengan tersenyum . Padahal perutnya sudah terobrak – abrik layaknya kapal pecah – Eh

"Karena sebentar lagi liburan musim panas,maukah kau membantuku untuk memeriksa tugas – tugas Biologi milik teman – teman seangkatanmu dan juga adik – adik kelasmu ,Sehun?"tanya Luhan penuh harap . Sehun meneguk liurnya . Wajah Luhan kali ini sangat sangat sangat polos . Dengan mata sayu memohon , dan juga bibir pink mengerucut . Aduh,Sehun tak kuat melihatnya!

"Ehm – Songsaeng tapi – "

"Tenang saja . Aku akan memberi mu upah yang layak dari kerja kerasmu . Bagaimana?"tanya Luhan antusias . Guru cantik itu mengangguk – ngangguk agar Sehun mengiyakan.

"Mau ya ?Mau kan?Mau dong ?Oke Oke?" tanya Luhan memaksa . Sebenarnya Sehun tentu mau – mau saja . Menghabiskan musim panas dengan orang tercintanya kan siapa yang tidak mau sih?

"Tapi Sonsaeng,kenapa harus aku?Masih banyak siswa siswi lain yang lebih pandai selain aku",Jujur Sehun . Luhan hanya tersenyum dan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya yang tertutupi Polo T-Shirt Pink.

"Karena mereka semua sudah dipinjam oleh guru – guru lain . Lagipula,nilaimu cukup bagus dalam mata pelajaran Biologi,dan juga kulihat diantara kedua sahabatmu,kau yang paling rajin . Chanyeol dan Kai mana bisa diandalkan huh!" dengus Luhan . Sehun dalam hati menyeringai senang . Tentu saja dia mau menerima tawaran ini

"Kalau begitu,aku tidak keberatan Sonsaeng . Aku sih Yes! "Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya beserta senyum manis memikat . Membuat Luhan ingin menggigitnya saat ini juga.

"Ahh,kyeopta~",tanpa sadar Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun,dan bocah itu hanya melongo karena sentuhan lembut – _mematikan_ – dari Luhan.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu musim panas ini siapkan fisik dan jiwamu untuk melaksanakan amanat dariku !"Luhan mengatupkan kedua tangannya,sedang Sehun hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah imut dan cantik yang bersamaan dari pujaan hatinya.

"Ah ya,panas mau minum Sehun?"Luhan beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati lemari es berwarna pink (lagi) yang terletak didekat meja kerjanya,kemudian membuka pintu lemari es itu . Asap dingin mengumbar dari dalam lemari es.

"Tidak terimakasih ,Luhan Songsaengnim."

Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan membungkuk dan berusaha mengambil sesuatu didalam lemari es . O – Ow . Sehun terkesiap saat mendapati bongkahan bokong padat tersaji indah dengan rok cukup mini yang membalut bokong sintal itu . Uh! ingin sekali Sehun meremasnya atau menepuknya, _Oh Yeah!_Apalagi saat Luhan berhasil mengambil sebotol Cola dari dalam lemari es . Semuanya bagai slow motion dimata Sehun saat Luhan meminumnya,bahkan dada Luhan yang cukup sintal ikut maju kedepan karena begitu menghayatinya guru itu saat minum . Sehun terpana dan jika ia seorang tokoh komik,maka dipastikan darah segar akan mengalir dari hidungnya . Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dengan mata terpejam dan juga dada nya yang membusung . Uh! Tuhan,ini siksaan besar bagi Oh Sehun.

"Haaa~segarnya!kau mau tidak?"tanya Luhan pada Sehun . Lelaki itu menggeleng dan memalingkan wajahnya

"Tidak usah Sonsaengnim,Terima Kasih . Aku sepertinya ingin minum susu saja – eh!"Sehun menutup mulutnya,sedang Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudku susu segar begitu Hehehe di kantin – ya – kantin heheh"Sehun nyengir kuda . Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis

"Oh kupikir Susu yang lain ", ujar Luhan santai . Sehun membelalakan matanya lalu berkedip.

Kedip

Kedip

.

.

Saat ini Chanyeol,Jongin dan Sehun tengah berjalan menuju _Love Hotel _. Mereka sengaja tidak menaiki sepeda mereka,dan memilih menikmati keindahan langit dimalam hari . Bahkan ketiganya sudah mandi,sudah makan,dan sudah terlihat segar . Sepertinya mereka tidak mau melewatkan hal ini . Sesekali Chanyeol akan melempar candaan lucu,atau Sehun yang akan menunjuk hal – hal aneh yang mereka temui di jalan dan tertawa bersama.

"Lihat perempuan – perempuan itu",tunjuk Sehun kearah tiga orang perempuan yang berpakaian minim tengah duduk di salah satu bar yang letaknya tak jauh dari _Love Hotel_ . Jongin dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah tunjuk Sehun.

"Mereka itu setiap hari pekerjannya begitu ya?"

"Ya . Bayarannya pun murah . Terkadang aku kasihan pada mereka."ujar Jongin . Sehun mengangguk . Sedang Chanyeol tersenyum jahil

"Kau mau memakai mereka?"tanya Chanyeol . Sehun memukul bahu Chanyeol dan mendengus .

Jongin tertawa lalu merangkul kedua bahu sahabatnya yang berjalan di sisi kiri dan kanannya .

Tak terasa ketiganya sudah tiba di _Love Hotel_ . Lalu berjalan menuju meja receptionist dan ketiganya tersenyum saat mendapati seorang lelaki yang tengah sibuk bertelepon dari balik meja recepsionist.

"Halo Daehyun!"ujar mereka bertiga kompak . Daehyun sontak menjauhkan teleponnya dan menatap ketiga lelaki ini dengan tatapan malas.

"Mau apa kalian?"tanya Daehyung ketus sambil kembali menempelkan teleponnya ."Seperti biasa,menikmati bagaimana nikmatnya bercinta secara tidak langsung",ujar Sehun dengan wajah mesum . Jongin dan Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ck,menganggu saja!"ujar Daehyun kemudian lelaki yang – masih – menempelkan telepone nya pun memberikan salah satu kunci dengan nomor 365 . Ketiganya tersenyum menang.

"Terima kasih,Daehyun!"

"Ya!Tapi jangan sampai kalian mengotori lantai hotel!bersihkan sisa- sisa masturbasi kalian!"ketus Daehyun saat ketiga bocah itu akan berjalan menuju lantai atas . Ketiganya mengacungkan jempol kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menuju lantai atas dengan wajah bahagia bak memenangkan undian .

"Bocah gila",dengus Daehyun kemudian kembali melanjutkan percakapannya dengan line telepon di sebrang sana

.

.

Jongin menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan kemudian mendapati kedua sahabatnya sedang menempelken telinga mereka di tembok . Kaki Jongin bergerak untuk mendekati kedua sahabatnya , kemudian matanya menatap buffet yang terletak tepat di sisi kedua sahabatnya itu .

"Kalian,bantu aku menggeser buffet ini " ujar Jongin memerintah . Chanyeol dan Sehun pun menjauhkan telinga mereka dari tembok lalu membantu Jongin menggeser buffet itu .

"Yataa~itu dia!" tunjuk Jongin bahagia saat mendapati lubang kecil ditembok yang sedari tadi ternyata tertutupi oleh buffet . Chanyeol dan Sehun pun tersenyum lebar .

"Uuuu~akhirnya!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada di buat – buat . Jongin terkekeh kemudian berjongkok dan memposisikan matanya tepat di lubang itu . Lelaki berkulit tan itu meneguk liurnya saat mendapati pemandangan dari kamar sebelah .Dimana di situ terlihat seorang wanita yang tengah duduk bertelanjang dada , dan lelaki dihadapannya dengan penuh nafsu mengemuti dada besar perempuan itu .

"OMO~" bisik Jongin . Chanyeol berdecak kemudian dengan kasar menarik bahu Jongin dan ikut menaruh matanya tepat di lubang itu . Jongin mendengus kesal menatap lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu . Chanyeol pun tak jauh dari Jongin , lelaki tinggi memekik saat mendapati pasangan mesum itu tengah beradu lidah , bahkan tangan lelakinya sudah bergerak melucuti pakaian bawah sang perempuan . Chanyeol melirik selangkangannya saat ia mendengar lenguhan feminim perempuan itu .

"Giliran ku hyung!"ujar Sehun kesal . Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya menyuruh Sehun menjauh . Sehun yang sudah kesal pun menarik bahu Chanyeol dan ikut menempelkan matanya kelubang itu , dan si Maknae ini hanya tersenyum mesum saat mendapati bagaimana perempuan di seberang sana tengah memberikan blow job pada pasangannya .

"Yehet~"bisik Sehun . Jongin dan Chanyeol berdecak kemudian menarik Sehun dari tembok . Lelaki termuda itu menatpa kedua _'hyung'_ nya sebal .

"Mentang – mentang aku yang paling muda jadi diberi yang tidak enak " sungut Sehun .

"Agar adil , semuanya tidak boleh mengintip . Cukup menguping saja . Bagaimana?" ujar Chanyeol pada kedua sahabatnya . Jongin terlihat menimbang kemudian mengangguk , begitupula Sehun .

"Okay !" ujar keduanya . Ketiganya pun bergerak untuk menempelkan telinga mereka

pada tembok .

"Ahhh~ah ! Ah!"

"Ahh . . . nikmatnya . . eungh!"

Ketiga lelaki itu menegang saat mendengar lenguhan dari balik tembok . Jongin menyeka peluhnya yang mengalir di pelipisnya . Chanyeol menahan nafasnya sedang Sehun menutup matanya . Ketiganya sama – sama melirik celana masing – masing .

"Ah!ah!ah! terus . . disana ! ah!" lenguh perempuan disebrang sana . Bahkan telinga Sehun dapat mendengar deritan ranjang dari kamar sebelah .

"Eungh . . Ohh . . yes ! mmh "

"Ah . . Ah . . faster ! ah . ah !"

Jongin melirik kedua sahabatnya yang sama – sama tengah menutup mata dengan wajah mesum sambil mengelus gundukian di selangkangan mereka . Jongin mendengus lalu melirik selangkangannya , dan mau tak mau ia pun ikut mengelus selangkangannya .

"AH~disana ya !aahhh~"

"Eungh . . eungh. . ."

"Ah . . mmh ... hahhh..."

Ketiganya semakin mempercepat elusan di gundukan mereka dengan wajah bak pria mesum dan semakin merapatkan telinga mereka ke tembok . Sehun yang tak tahan , segera memasukan tangannya ke dalam celananya dan mengelus cepat 'barang' nya .

"huh. . "lenguh Sehun . Chanyeol dan Jongin yang melihat kegiatan si Maknae pun mengikutinya .

"AHHHHHH~I'M CUMMING~AHHH!" teriakan perempuan dari sebrang menandakan bahwa perempuan itu telah mencapai klimaksnya , dan ketiga lelaki itupun ikut mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi mereka pendam .

"Haaaa~"lenguh Chanyeol nikmat . Jongin melirik tangannya dan mendengus .

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang dengan celana basah "

"Banyak sekali punyaku " ujar Sehun sambil mengelap tangannya yang penuh cairan miliknya ke tembok .

"Ewww..jorok!"ujar Chanyeol .

"Ah , ayo kita pulang! Aku tak kuat dengan basahnya celanaku"ujar Jongin tak sabaran . Yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sehun dan Chanyeol .Ketiganya pun meninggalkan kamar itu , namun sebelumnya tak lupa kembali menggeser buffet itu dan berusaha menghilangkan jejak – jejak mereka .

.

.

**TBC.**

.

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note : **Hai reader , halo ketemu lagi di chapter 3 ^^ Sebelumnya mau ucapin SELAMAT IDUL FITRI bagi teman – teman yang merayakan ^^ Mohon maaf lahir dan Batin yah reader ^_^ sebagai hadiah di lebaran aku ngepost FF ini dengan length yang cukup panjang (sepertinya) hehehe

Ohya , banyak yang nanya nih kenapa Baek Janda di chap sebelumnya?Jawabannya : Karena menurut author dari ketiga uke (Luhan,Kyungsoo,dan Baekhyun) yang paling nunjukin sifat centil , sering goda – goda cowo tuh Cuma Baekhyun *dilempar Baekhyun stans* hehehe coba kalian perhatiin , Baek tuh aslinya juga agak centil hihihihih makanya author jadiin peran dia kek gitu . Maaf ya reader huuuhuu T_T

Untuk NC ?tenang . author dah rencanain bakal ada NC dari tiap couple ^^ Yeeeeee~ *sorak sorak * tapi kemungkinan ga sekarang chingudeul , paling udah lebaran karena nanti author jahat bikin kalian Dosa hayooo~ hihihih

AAA BESOK ROOMATE GUEST NYA BAEKHYUN AAAA GA SABAR NONTONN AAA gakebayang gimana interaksi ChanBaek uuuu~ suka suka suka!

Btw,ada yang mudik ke bogor juga kah ? hihih aku non muslim , tapi karena ayah author muslim jadi author pun ngerayain deh hihihih senneng deh pokonya ! *loh*

Selamat baca ya reader , semoga suka dengan chapter ini ^^Hayo para silent reader ayo tobat tobat udah mau lebaran nih hhihihih

Big Thx To :

**Ovihyunee | GalaxYeol |Oh chaca | putr |Ikki Ka Jung 99 |fhanieztchlalucayank . heenimphollepel |KaisooLovers|Deby Jongong|Fuji Jump910|ccdtksexoo12|vionaaah|kimhyera96|fafifufefoo|exoel|nur991fah|srhksr|KyuraCho|ruixi|nadya . juniar . 3|Carebbian – mocca |beng beng max |Hany Kwan | Chanbaekluv|HunHanCherry1220|Vita Williona Venus|raul . sungsoo12|LeeEunin|aqila k | tomatocherry |Septhaca | Sider Tobat |Majey Jannah 97|Alexara|LadyAzuhra|younlaycious88|**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's to Never Growing Up!**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Kim Jong In-Oh Se Hun**

**Genre : Friendship,Romance,Humor,Teenlife,Romance,little bit Lime**

**Disclaimer :The Characters are belong to God **

**Summary: Kisah tentang persahabatan ketiga pria yang duduk di bangku menengah atas yaitu Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun . Dikucilkan , dan dipandang sebelah mata oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi di sekolah mereka karena satu hal . Namun mereka tidak putus asa , mereka berusaha agar mereka dapat 'diterima' oleh teman-temannya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan harum yang menguar , harum sabun yang semerbak . Harum mint bercampur melon yang akan menggugah kaum hawa yang menciumnya . Dan Jongin memang sengaja memilih sabun dengan aroma itu untuk menggaet kaum hawa . Haha !

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu keluar hanya dengan berbalutkan boxer tipis dengan kaus singlet putih yang melekat ditubuh nya yang cukup kekar . Ia menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil di bahunya . Minah , adik perempuan Jongin yang baru saja berumur 7 tahun menatap kakaknya dengan malas saat kakak laki – laki nya melewat di hadapannya .

"Oppa sok sexy!" ujarnya . Jongin melirik Minah kemudian mendekati gadis kecil itu dan malah memeluk gadis kecil itu .

"Kyaaaa Kyaaaa!Eomma ! Oppa melakukan kekerasan pada anak – anak!" teriaknya nyaring sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Jongin . Sang kakak hanya menyeringai dan malah mendekatkan ketiaknya pada wajah adiknya .

"Kekerasan kepalamu! Ayo cepat bilang bahwa tubuh oppa harum cepat katakan ayo!"ujar Jongin menyeringai . Minah menggeleng kuat sambil meronta – ronta bak anak – anak yang disiksa oleh orang tuanya – astaga !

"Eomma!Eomma! Oppa menyiksaku dan menyuruhku mencium ketiaknyaa!"teriak Minah nyaring .

"Jongin jangan ganggu adikmu!"teriak eomma nya dari dapur. Jongin tertawa kemudian berdiri dan menatap adiknya dengan tawa lebar . Minah menatap Jongin kesal lalu memeletkan lidahnya . Jongin menatap Minah kesal lalu membekap wajah adik kecilnya dengan handuk nya .

"HEMPHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Minah tertahan . Jongin segera berlari meninggalkan Minah yang Jongin prediksi akan berteriak kencang seperti –

"OPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAA DASAR BAUUU!"

- Ini

Jongin terkikik kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari eomma nya . Jongin malah mendapati sang eomma yang asik berbincang dengan telepon rumahnya yang terletak di dekat lemari es . Jongin berjalan perlahan sambil mendekati eommanya , dan saat ia berdiri di dekat eommanya , Jongin tidak segera memanggil eommanya , ia malah menempelkan telinganya ke dekat eomma nya dan menguping pembicaraan eomma nya itu .

"Ya , yaampun !dasar suami kurang ajar ya , anak masih kecil ditinggal begitu saja . Dasar ! seharusnya Nyonya Lee itu sadar kalau suaminya sejak dahulu memang tukang sel – KYAAAAA!" sang eomma menjerit saat ia mendapati anaknya yang berkulit – agak – hitam berdiri di dekatnya . Jongin nyengir tanpa dosa

"Jongin! Kau ini !" pekik sang eomma " Maaf ya Nyonya Jung , ini anaku yang paling besar memang sering seperti ini "ujar eomma Jongin pada sambungan di seberang sana . Eomma Jongin terlihat kesal kemudian kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya .

"Eomma , aku lapar " ujar Jongin . Eomma Jongin berkata ' sebentar ' pada seseorang disebrang sana dan menjauhkan teleponnya kemudian menatap Jongin .

"Kau beli saja Ramyeon di Kedai Nyonya Do . Ini " Eomma Jongin merogoh saku rok nya dan memberikan dua lembar uang pada Jongin . Anak lelaki ini tentu saja senang bukan kepalang ! Selain ia akan mendapat uang sisa , ia juga akan bertemu pujaan hatinya di Kedai Ramyeon milik Nyonya Do .

"AHAAA~terima kasih eomma!"ujar Jongin lalu segera melesat menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas . Jongin meraih kaus merah bergambar serigala dari balik lemarinya , taklupa memakai celana jeans belel lalu snapback bertuliskan ' Supreme' yang ia beli beberapa minggu lalu bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol . Jongin jadi ingat , mereka bertiga memiliki snapback yang sama dengan warna berbeda .

Lelaki tinggi itu memilah – milah botol parfume yang terjejer rapi di buffet kamarnya . Dari wewangian beraroma maskulin , beraroma natural , aroma pohon , aroma manis , aroma strawberry , aroma anggur , aroma pisang – eh ! tunggu ! ini bukan salad buah ! dan Jongin merutuki essensi nya dalam memilih aroma parfume ! Tidak mungkin ia bertemu pujaaan hatinya dengan memakai parfum beraroma pisang ! Oh God ! Dan akhirnya , Kim Jongin memilih parfume beraroma maskulin untuk menambah rasa percaya dirinya . Setelah siap , ia segera melesat turun dari kamarnya , mengambil sepedanya dan segera mengayuh sepedanya menuju Kedai Ramyeon Nyonya Do

.

.

"Hai , halmeoni " Sapa Sehun saat mendapati nenek Park tengah mendengarkan lagu dari radio sambil menatap langit di teras rumahnya malam itu . Sehun jadi berpikir , apa nenek Park ini masih merasa dirinya muda ?

"Ah , Sehun tampan " sapa sang nenek dengan senyum lebar dan gigi ompongnya yang terlihat . Sehun membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian berjalan mendekati nenek Park .

"Apakah Chanyeol ada?"

"Ada . Temui saja anak itu diatas . "ujar sang nenek sambil menggoyang – goyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik .

"Ah , baiklah . Aku keatas ya halmeoni" ujar Sehun kemudian melepas sepatu dan segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar Chanyeol yang terletak di lantai dua . Sehun segera membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan pemandangan yang saat ini ia dapati adalah Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di jendela sambil memainkan gitarnya . Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol dan menutup pintu kamar lelaki tinggi itu .

Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang saat ini tengah menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Chanyeol sambil menatap langit – langit .

_" I Love You ~ I Love You ~ Uuuuuuuuu~uuuuuuu"_ nyanyi Chanyeol saat ia melantunkan sepenggal lagu favorit nya sambil tersenyum – senyum sendiri . Sehun menatap sahabatnya sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya .

"Suara Park Bom tidak nge bass seperti itu bodoh hehehe " kekeh Sehun . Chanyeol melirik Sehun kemudian kembali menyanyi lagi , _" I Love You ~ I Love You ~ uuuuu ~uuuuu" _ nyanyinya sambil menutup mata . Sehun geli sendiri melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang – sedikit – aneh ini .

"Kau benar – benar jatuh cinta ya pada si janda itu?"

"Yap! Jatuh cinta dan ingin memilikinya " ujar Chanyeol mantap . Sehun kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas kasur dan menatap langit – langit kamar Chanyeol .

"Dulu saat kau menyukai Nana , menyukai Yura dan menyukai Bora kau tidak seperti ini " tanya Sehun . Chanyeol menghentikan permainan gitarnya kemudian menatap bulan yang bersinar di luaran sana .

"Perasaan suka dan cinta itu berbeda . Suka itu hanya mengandalkan logika , sedang cinta mengandalkan hati "ujar Chanyeol puitis

"Hoekkk!"ujar Sehun seakan ingin muntah . Chanyeol menatap Sehun malas dan berdecak .

"Kau sendiri?kau dengan guru biologi itu , apa tidak bisa dibilang cinta?"

Sehun seakan tersadar , lelaki berkulit putih itu tersenyum sambil memeluk bantal guling milik Chanyeol .

"Tentu saja , aku mencintai Luhan Songsaengnim . Hanya ia yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku" ujar Sehun sambil menatap langit – langit .

"Hun . ."panggil Chanyeol . Sehun bergumam sebagai tanda jawaban . Chanyeol mengelus gelang jimat pemberian Wufan dengan penuh perasaan . " Semoga saja apa yang dikatakan si Naga Penggaet Wanita itu benar ya "

"Hmmm . Aku sangat berharap Hyung "

Keduanya terlarut dalam lamunan malam yang membawa mereka kembali mengingat pujaan hati mereka . _Baekhyun dan Luhan_ . Dua perempuan yang menjadi tambatan hati Chanyeol dan Sehun . Dua perempuan yang saat ini beterbangan di alam imajinasi mereka . Dan bahkan , mereka tak sadar bahwa masing – masing dari mereka tersenyum – senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah pujaan hati mereka . Dasar gila -.-"

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar , tanda sebuah pesan masuk . Chanyeol membuka pesan yang 'mendarat' di ponselnya .

**From : Adik Pertama Kim **

**Message : Tiang hyung , aku agak telat datang kerumahmu . Perutku membutuhkan amunisi yang cukup untuk tanding game kita malam ini , dan eomma tidak masak sehingga aku harus pergi ke kedai ramyeon milik kyungsoo . Setelah makan , jika tidak ada hambatan aku akan segera ke rumahmu . Aku mohon doa restu dan doa darimu agar aku bisa mencuri perhatian Kyungsoo malam ini . Terima kasih hyung . Peluk mesra dariku :***

"Ewwwww~" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada jijik lalu memasukan ponselnya dan ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur .

"Siapa hyung?"

"Jongin . Katanya ia makan dahulu di kedai ramyeon milik Kyungsoo lalu segera kesini "

Sehun terdiam setelahnya , setelah itu menggeserkan tubuhnya sedikit .

"Oh , gitu " ujarnya singkat . Chanyeol berdecak kemudian memukul pantat Sehun

"Dasar kalian berdua sama saja!"

.

.

Jongin memakirkan sepedanya tepat di depan kedai ramyeon milik Nyonya Do . Harum ramyeon yang hangat dan menggugah selera segera menyapa hidung Jongin . Lelaki tinggi itu merapikan rambutnya juga pakaiannya . Ia membenarkan letak snapbacknya kemudian berjalan memasuki kedai ramen itu .

Malam itu pengunjung cukup banyak berdatangan ke kedai ramyeon ini . Jongin melirik beberapa pria – pria tua yang tertawa keras dengan berbotol – botol soju di meja mereka . Atau bahkan pasangan muda – mudi yang memilih duduk berduaan di pojokan . Jongin mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang kosong .

Mata Jongin bergerak menyusuri kedai kecil itu . Ia belum menemukan pujaan hatinya , ia malah melihat seorang wanita yang Jongin ketahui sebagai Nyonya Do – ibu dari Kyungsoo – yang bekerja sebagai kasir , juga Jonghyun sepupu Kyungsoo yang bekerja sebagai juru masak yang saat ini sedang hilir mudik di dapur – Karena jendela dapur nya berbentuk terbuka maka Jongin dapat melihatnya – juga Seulgi sepupu perempuannya yang ikut mengantarkan makanan ke meja para pengunjung . Jongin belum menemukan batang hidung pujaan hatinya hingga detik ini .

"Jongin!" sapa Nyonya Do dengan senyum lebar dari balik meja kasirnya . Jongin menatap perempuan itu kemudian mengangguk .

"Ah , tumben sekali kau datang kesini . Eomma mu pasti tidak memasak dirumah ya ?"

"Ahjumma tau saja , aku jadi malu "ujar Jongin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya .

"Ah ! biar Kyungsoo yang melayanimu ya ! Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! " teriak Nyonya Do dari balik meja kasir . "Ah , Seulgi tolong panggilkan kakak sepupu mu itu " ujar Nyonya Do pada Seulgi yang tengah berjalan sambil membawa baki . Perempuan muda itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju dapur .

Jongin tersenyum kemudian kembali memperhatikan kedai ramyeon itu . Jongin meringis saat pria – pria tua itu mulai bernyanyi keras . Jongin menggosok telinga nya yang ' terkontaminasi ' oleh suara – suara 'gaib' itu .

Namun , rasa jengahnya berbuah hasil saat ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan dari dapur kearahnya dekat wajah kusut . Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin , sedang Jongin sudah menyiapkan senyuman mautnya .

"Pesan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus . Jongin berdehem kemudian tersenyum malu – malu sambil menunduk . Kyungsoo menatap laki – laki dihadapannya ini bingung . Perempuan bermata lebar itu mendengus kemudian –

BRAKKK

"AWOWOWOWO Kyungsoo kau mengagetiku!" pekik Jongin . Kyungsoo baru saja menggebrak meja Jongin dengan kekuatan penuh , sampai – sampai kumpulan pria tua itu berhenti menyanyi .

"Cepat katakan pesananmu !"

"Ehm – baiklah . " Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya , sambil menatap Kyungsoo takut – takut " ramyeon pedas satu , makan disini " ujar Jongin . Kyungsoo mendengus kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongin . Nyonya Do berdecak saat Kyungsoo melewati meja kasir .

"Maafkan anak itu ya Jongin , ia memang begitu . Kelakuannya seperti Penagih Hutang " ujar Nyonya Do sambil menatap kepergian Kyungsoo . Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Tidak apa Ahjumma . "

Jongin kembali merapikan snapback nya , juga pakaiannya . Ia memperbaiki letak duduknya sambil menunggu Kyungsoo datang . Beberapa kali Seulgi kembali hilir mudik mengantarkan pesanan . Yang ditunggu pun tiba dengan cepat , Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa dua mangkuk ramyeon diatas baki . Kyungsoo berjalan menuju Jongin kemudian menaruh semangkuk ramyeon peda dihadapan Jongin .

"Satu ramyeon pedas " ujarnya ketus . Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kemudian beralih menatap ramyeon nya . Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum manis kemudian menatap Kyungsoo lagi .

"Terima kasih Nona Do " ujarnya . Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan mendekati pria – pria tua mabuk itu . Kyungsoo menaruh semangkuk ramyeon yang berada diatas bakinya tanpa basa – basi .

"Hai , manis . Ayo jangan terburu – buru , temani kami disini " ujar salah satu pria sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo . Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia mendengar suara salah satu pria yang mabuk . Dan demi adiknya yang centil , Jongin murka melihat Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah digoda oleh pria – pria itu .

"Lepaskan!"teriak Kyungsoo dengan wajah marah . Salah satu pria tua itu malah menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk dipangkuannya , dan pria tua itu hampir saja mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang hampir menyentuh dada Kyungsoo , jika Jongin tidak segera berjalan cepat ke arah pria – pria tua itu dan memukul pria tua yang melecehkan Kyungsoo

BRUGHHH

"KYAAAAA~"

"JONGIN!"

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Mind to review?**

.

Author's Note : Hai selamat datang di chap 4 ^^ Duh maapin kalo apdet nya lama . Aku sering banget 'writer block' dan itu jujur ganggu banget ! tiap author pasti udah paling males kalo kena hal itu . semacam 'wabah ' lah ya Hahaha . Oke lupakan

Dan Cuma satu hal memang yang bikin mood itu bangkit , pertama denger lagu yang bisa naikin mood kamu dan aaaa akhirnya lagu **Marine and the diamonds – How to be a heartbreaker** bener – bener bikin mood aku kembali Up untuk lanjutin FF ini . Is There a reader who listening this song too ?

Oke , selamat baca ^^ doakan saya untuk bisa melanjutkan FF – FF lain yang masih 'On Going' ya

Big Thx to :

Shinshin99SM|BLUEFIRE0805|AmeChan95|Hyebinbaekyeolshipper|kimyori95|putri|alexara|Fuji Jump910|Syifa Nurqolbiah|snowy07|kaihunhan|Rly . C . Jaekyu|GalaxYeol|Authorganteng|KyuraCho|Kkamjongyehet|nur991fah|Natsuko Kazumi|Majey Jannah97|Lady Azuhra|kim . r . soo . 520|Ikki Ka Jung99|EXOTICARMYSasha|isyarahfeni|Rapkwon|raul . sungsoo12|Chanbaekluv|Vita Williona Venus|exoel|HunhanCherry1220|beng beng max |LeeEunin|Younlaycious88|KaiSooLovers|Byunkaeb|ruixi|Hany Kwan |fhanieztclaluchayank . heenimphollephel |kimhyera96|


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's to Never Growing Up!**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Kim Jong In-Oh Se Hun**

**Genre : Friendship,Romance,Humor,Teenlife,Romance,little bit Lime**

**Disclaimer :The Character are belong to God **

**Summary: Kisah tentang persahabatan ketiga pria yang duduk di bangku menengah atas yaitu Chan Yeol , Jong In dan Se Hun . Dikucilkan , dan dipandang sebelah mata oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi di sekolah mereka karena satu hal . Namun mereka tidak putus asa , mereka berusaha agar mereka dapat 'diterima' oleh teman-temannya.**

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

"Hai , manis . Ayo jangan terburu – buru , temani kami disini " ujar salah satu pria sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo . Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia mendengar suara salah satu pria yang mabuk . Dan demi adiknya yang centil , Jongin murka melihat Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah digoda oleh pria – pria itu .

"Lepaskan!"teriak Kyungsoo dengan wajah marah . Salah satu pria tua itu malah menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk dipangkuannya , dan pria tua itu hampir saja mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang hampir menyentuh dada Kyungsoo , jika Jongin tidak segera berjalan cepat ke arah pria – pria tua itu dan memukul pria tua yang melecehkan Kyungsoo

BRUGHHH

"KYAAAAA~"

"JONGIN!"

Kyungsoo berteriak saat ia mendapati Jongin yang baru saja memukul pria tua yang tadi berusaha menggodanya . Jongin seakan membabi buta memukuli pria tua itu . Nyonya Do segera meninggalkan meja kasirnya saat ia mendapati anak nya yang tengah digoda oleh kumpulan pria – pria tua tidak tahu malu dan juga Jongin yang berusaha melindungi anak gadis nya .

"JONGIN!" pekik Nyonya Do sambil berusaha menarik Jongin yang seakan kesurupan . " Kyungsoo , bantu eomma melerai mereka!" teriak Nyonya Do pada Kyungsoo yang masih menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan shock . Kyungsoo menatap sang eomma kemudian mengangguk dan membantu menarik Jongin yang maish setia memukuli pria tua itu

BUGH

DAGH

BUGH

"Jongin sudahlah!" ucap Kyungsoo frustasi tepat di telinga Jongin . Lelaki berkulit gelap itu seakan tersadar kemudian menghentikan aksi pukul memukulnya . Jongin terkesiap saat mendapati pria tua itu sudah penuh lebam dan luka diwajahnya .

"Sudahlah , biarkan saja . Itu sudah cukup ," ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah sendu . Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memeluk lengannya .

"Cih! Dasar anak muda tidak tahu diri !" ujar pria tua yang merupakan korban amukan Jongin sambil meludahkan darah dari mulutnya .

"APA KAU BILANG?!" teriak Jongin marah pada pria tua itu . Kyungsoo menarik kembali lengan Jongin , " Sudah – sudah !" .

" Lebih baik kalian pulang saja ! setiap malam kalian memang selalu berbuat onar di kedai ku ! Cepat !" ujar Nyonya Do dengan galaknya mengusir pria – pria tua itu . Pria – pria tua itu pun pergi meninggalkan kedai milik Nyonya Do dengan wajah menyebalkan bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang menendang kursi dengan anarkis . Nyonya Do menatap pengunjung – pengunjung lain dengan wajah menyesal lalu membungkuk

"Ah , maafkan kami . Silahkan dilanjutkan makannya ," ujar Nyonya Do penuh hormat . Seulgi yang berada tak jauh dari situ segera membereskan kekacauan di meja tersebut . " Kau obati saja luka di tangan Jongin , Soo ," ujar Nyonya Do sambil melirik tangan Jongin yang memerah . Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin kemudian menatap luka di tangan Jongin akibat betapa kerasnya pukulannya pada pria tua itu .

" Terima kasih Jongin kau telah menolong Kyungsoo . Pria – pria tua itu memang tidak tahu malu ! Tidak bisa dikasih daun muda , " ujar Nyonya Do kesal . Jongin mengulum senyumnya kemudian melirik Kyungsoo yang masih menatap luka ditangannya .

"Tidak apa – apa "

"Cepat kau obati , Soo " perintah Nyonya Do . Kyungsoo tersadar kemudian mengangguk dan membawa Jongin keluar dari kedai Ramyeonnya dan memilih untuk duduk dikursi panjang yang sengaja di sediakan tak jauh dari kedai ramyeon miliknya . Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk , sedang dirinya izin sebentar untuk mengambil kotak obat .

" Apakah itu sakit ?"tanya Kyungsoo saat ia mendapati Jongin yang tengah menatap luka nya . Jongin tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng .Kyungsoo membuka kotak obat yang baru saja ia bawa , kemudian mengambil alcohol dan juga kapas . Jongin menahan degupan jantungnya saat tangan lembut Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan mulai membersihkan luka ditangannya dengan kapas dan alcohol .

"Shh ," desis Jongin saat ia merasakna perih menjalar di sepanjang tangannya . Kyungsoo mendelik Jongin dengan kesal kemudian tanpa berperi ke – Jongin – an dia menekan luka itu .

"AWWWWWWW !:" teriak Jongin kesakitan , sepertinya Kyungsoo kembali dalam mode buruk saat ini . Jongin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyungsoo , kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan wajah merajuk

"Suruh siapa sok pahlawan !" kesal Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menarik lagi tangan Jongin . Lelaki tinggi itu memajukan bibirnya , " Pelan – pelan " . Kyungsoo mendengus kemudian kembali membersihkan luka di tangan Jongin .

"Siapa yang terima kalau gadis pujaannya digoda seperti itu coba , " ujar Jongin sambil menendang kerikil kecil di kakinya . Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup kemudian berdehem .

"Tapi tidak seperti ini bodoh ! Bagaimana kalau kau dihadang di jalanan kemudian dipukuli oleh mereka lalu kau mati ? Tidak ada lagi manusia yang bisa kuajak berduel ," ujar Kyungsoo sambil berusaha mengambil obat merah dan juga perban . Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk , kemudian tersenyum lembut .

"Demi Kyungsoo apapun akan ku lakukan ," ujarnya dengan nada lirih . Kyungsoo mendelik pada Jongin kemudian berdecak . Keduanya masih terdiam , dengan Kyungsoo yang serius mengobati tangan Jongin dan juga Jongin yang terdiam menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu manis . Sampai sebuah ide terbesit di dalam otak nan mesum milik Jongin

"Err – Kyungsoo ," panggil Jongin . Kyungsoo hanya bergumam menjawabnya . Jongin melirik tangannya yang sudah berhasil di baluti perban , " Apa besok kau ada acara ?" tanya Jongin . Kyungsoo membuat simpul mati pada ujung perban nya kemudian menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi .

" Ada apa memangnya ?"

"Ayo kita pergi hari Minggu ini , " ajak Jongin dengan senyum menawannya . Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap luka Jongin yang tertutupi perban . Sedang Jongin sudah harap – harap cemas menunggu nya .

"Baiklah , kita bertemu dibelakang sekolah hari minggu pukul 10 pagi , "ujar Kyungsoo sambil merapihkan obat – obatannya . Jongin melebarkan senyumnya saat mendapati jawaban Kyungsoo , ingin sekali lelaki itu memanjat tebing , berenang bersama piranha , atau memakan ekstra sari manggis – eh

"Kau pulanglah . Aku harus kembali membantu eomma ku ," ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipisnya kemudian tanpa aba – aba meninggalkan Jongin sendiri malam itu . Jongin tersenyum lebar selepas kepergian Kyungsoo kemudian mengepalkan tangan satunya sebagai tanda bentuk kemenangan . Jongin berteriak tertahan sambil menghentak – hentak kakinya .

"We are the champioonnnnnnnnnn~we are the champioooooon!" nyanyi Jongin sambil tertawa lebar dengan masih menggerakan badannya dalam mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya . Tanpa sadar beberapa orang sudah menatapnya takut dan juga bingung .

Jongin tak peduli . Yang penting , Kyungsoo sudah mengindahkan ajakannya . Yehet~

.

.

Chanyeol menaiki sepedanya menuju rumah Baekhyun . Kemarin malam , Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk bermain kerumahnya ,perempuan itu memberikan alamat rumahnya lewat SNS pada Chanyeol .

Perempuan itu semata – mata mengajak Chanyeol kerumahnya untuk sekedar bermain dengan anaknya dan juga Baekhyun sekalian membalas budi atas kebaikan Chanyeol beberapa tempo silam . Lelaki tinggi itu tentu saja bahagia . Ini sih disebut , _"Sambil berenang minum air"_ . Sambil bermain dengan anaknya,ia juga bisa me'modus' ibu nya kkkkkk~

Chanyeol menghentikan sepedanya tepat di depan rumah yang luas,tetapi tidak mewah . Rumah itu besar,juga di halaman depannya terdapat tanaman - tanaman indah . Chanyeol membuka pagar lalu memarkirkan sepedanya . Setelah yakin tubuhnya harum,seragamnya rapi,dan ia masih tampan ia pun mengetuk pintu kayu yang tak jauh dari hadapannya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar,lalu kembali mengetuk pintu dihadapannya . Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Ya~tunggu sebentar"terdengar suara dari balik pintu,dan juga suara langkah tergopoh . Chanyeol tersenyum gemas

"Aaa,suara itu, " ucapnya pelan . Dan saat pintu dihadapannya terbuka,Chanyeol segera memasang wajah cool dengan senyum manly .Pintu pun terbuka dan munculah Baekhyun dengan kemeja bunga-bunga tosca dipadu mini _skirt_ putih membuka itu sangat cantik dengan bandana pink,dan juga make up tipis diwajahnya . Chanyeol saja hampir meneteskan air liurnya kalau dia tidak tahu malu.

"Selamat siang,Noona , "ujar Chanyeol dengan berusaha menahan gejolak hatinya yang membara (?) . Baekhyun tersenyum manis,menampilkan eye smile andalannya.

"Aaaa~selamat siang Chanyeol . Ayo masuk, " Baekhyun mengggeser tubuh petite nya . Mempersilahkan lelaki jangkung berambut hitam ini masuk . Chanyeol terpana melihat rumah Baekhyun . Rumah ini di desain bergaya _Vintage_,furniture nya juga . Dari mulai sofa,kursi kecil,meja,_wallpaper_ dengan _flower pattern_,dan juga foto - foto berbingkai dengan model vintage yang hampir memenuhi dinding rumahnya.

"Silahkan duduk,Yeol"

Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk di sofa berwarna biru langit yang terlihat nyaman yang mana letak sofa itu berhadapan dengan jendela yang dibuka secara lebar . Mungkin si pemilik rumah sengaja menaruh sofa disitu agar siapapun yang duduk disitu bisa melihat pemandangan cantik diluar sana . Chanyeol duduk di sofa itu,sedang Baekhyun masih berdiri tak jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar ya . Anaku agak rewel hari ini . Tak apa kan ku tinggal?"tanya Baekhyun . Chanyeol mengangguk semangat

"Tidak apa,noona . Aku akan tunggu disini"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melangkah menaiki tangga kecil yang berada diantara pintu sambungan menuju dapur . Chanyeol mengetuk ngetuk jarinya diatas lutut sambil memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Baekhyun . Chanyeol tersenyum melihat bagaimana manisnya rumah ini . Mata Chanyeol bergerak menelusuri seluruh ruangan ini,lalu beralih pada foto yang tertempel di dinding tepat di samping jendela dihadapannya . Chanyeol berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati foto itu . Terdapat banyak foto,tapi hanya beberapa foto yang mencuri perhatian.

Foto pertama,foto seorang perempuan yang ia yakini Baekhyun,bersama lelaki tinggi yang tengah memeluknya . Eh,Kok Chanyeol merasa lelaki ini agak sedikit mirip dengan . . . dirinya?hanya saja laki laki ini berambut pirang dan poninya ditarik keatas . Apa ini suami Baekhyun? Chanyeol menggedikan bahunya,lalu beralih memperhatikan foto kedua . Foto Baekhyun dengan seorang bayi manis yang 92% mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun . Chanyeol tersenyum,pasti bayi ini adalah anak Baekhyun yang perempuan itu ceritakan . Chanyeol jadi tidak sabar melihat nya,semoga dia bisa menjadi sosok calon ayah yang baik - eh - sebentar - calon ayah? - eh!

"Chanyeol . . "

Chanyeol segera berbalik saat seseorang memanggil dirinya . Ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah menggendong seorang balita yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun . Chanyeol yakin,balita ini yang tadi ia lihat di foto.

"Waah ~ siapa ini namanya?"Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan balita itu . Baekhyun menepuk - nepuk punggung anak digendongannya dengan lembut . Balita itu matanya sayu dengan pipi memerah . Chanyeol yang notabenenya suka dengan anak - anak pun dibuat gemas

"Namanya Jesper . Dia masih berusia 18 bulan . Namanya memang _western_ karena suami dulu memang bukan orang Korea . Hehehe dia baru bangun tidur . Masih bau bantal"ujar Baekhyun sambil mengecupi wajah balita itu . Balita itu membenamkan wajahnya dileher Baekhyun . Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya,uh andai saja ia suami Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan perlahan mengelus lengan balita itu,dan balita itupun membalikan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol . Baekhyun bersiap - siap menghadapi tangis Jesper yang kambuh saat melihat orang baru . Tapi nyatanya salah,Jesper tersenyum dan malah merentangkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Aa,minta digendong ya?sini biar hyung gendong ya," ujar Chanyeol lalu meraih balita itu ke gendongannya . Balita itu tersenyum lebar . Baekhyun merasakan _dejavu_ saat ini . Chanyeol mengingatkan pada sosok suaminya.

"Daddy~"ujar Jesper sambil menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol . Baekhyun membelalakan matanya,sedang Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Jesper.

"Daddy ~iya,ini Daddy Chanyeol ~"ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang ia buat seimut mungkin . Baekhyun tersenyum menatap keduanya,Chanyeol mencium wajah Jesper lalu menatap ibu dari balita di gendongannya ini dengan senyuman diwajah tampannya.

"Sepertinya Jesper akan cepat akrab denganmu,"ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

_'Dan juga Sepertinya Jasper sudah menemukan calon ayah barunya'_ batin Baekhyun.

.

.

"Jesper,ayo kemari! Ck anak itu!" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya saat melihat bagaimana bocah lelaki itu malah bermain dengan mobil - mobilan kecilnya . Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melahap _strawberry cheesecake_ yang baru saja matang . Tentu saja buatan tangan Baekhyun,dan rasanya sangat cocok di lidah Chanyeol.

"Brumm ~ brummmm"Jasper menirukan suara mobil dengan bibir kecilnya . Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol lalu memotong kue nya.

"Kalau sudah bertemu mainan ia akan lupa segalanya"ujar Baekhyun . Chanyeol hanya terkekeh lalu meminum _lemon tea_ disampingnya.

"Anak anak seusia Jesper kan sedang suka sukanya bermain,Noona"

"Tapi tidak sampai melupakan makanannya,"rengek Baekhyun . Chanyeol menyendok sesuap cake di sendoknya lalu berjalan mendekati Jesper.

"Ayo,Daddy suapi Aaaa~"Chanyeol menyodorkan sesendok cake itu didepan mulut kecil Jesper, dan ajaib!bocah kecil itu membuka mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya . Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup pipi Jesper.

"Anak pintar!"Chanyeol berdiri lalu kembali duduk disebelah Baekhyun . Ibu muda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah lelaki SMU dan anaknya itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau berbakat juga menjadi seorang pengasuh anak ," Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol sambil memasukan kembali potongan cake buatannya . Chanyeol mengangguk,lalu tersenyum lebar

"Aku suka anak – anak . Apalagi Jesper itu lucu sekali,duh!"gemas Chanyeol.

"Apa tidak apa - apa,Jesper memanggilmu Daddy ?"tanya Baekhyun pelan . Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memasukan tangannya kesaku blazer nya,ia menggeleng

"Tidak apa – apa . Lagipula,mungkin saja suatu saat aku bisa menjadi ayahnya Jesper - eh!"Chanyeol menepuk mulutnya pelan,ia tersenyum malu – malu . Sedang Baekhyun hanya tertawa geli.

"Wajahmu memang sangat mirip dengan Almarhum suamiku . Makanya Jesper memanggil mu Daddy , "

"Iya,aku sudah melihat fotonya disitu , "Chanyeol menunjuk foto yang terpajang yang beberapa jam lalu ia lihat . Baekhyun menganguk lalu tersenyum dan beralih menatap Jesper yang saat ini tengah duduk dilantai memainkan boneka rilakumanya.

"Ehm - apa Noona hari minggu ada acara?"tanya Chanyeol sedikit ragu . Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol,lalu menggeleng . Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita - ehm - jalan - jalan mungkin . Bersama Jesper lalu bermain basket bersama dan menghabiskan waktu di malam hari?"

"Ehm - boleh juga!Anak itu akan senang sekali!"Baekhyun mengangguk antusias,sedang Chanyeol tersenyum lega . Baekhyun menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga,sambil tersenyum malu – malu . Ckckc ibu muda ini ternyata masih berperilaku seperti anak muda (memang dia sudah tua ya?)

"Mommy . . susu , " Jesper meninggalkan mainannya lalu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun . Chanyeol memotong cake nya dengan santai lalu memasukannya ke mulutnya,dan saat itupun Chanyeol hampir saja memuntahkan makannnya kembali saat melihat Baekhyun dengan aura keibuannya membawa Jesper kepangkuannya,membuka kemeja nya lalu juga mengeluarkan dada - besar - err yang menggoda dengan nipple pink pada Jesper . Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikan nya, lebih tepatnya bukan memperhatikan bagaimana lembutnya Baekhyun,tapi dada ibu muda itu . Ugh!Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar,apalagi saat Baekhyun menciumi telapak tangan Jesper dan balita kecil itu menghisap dada ibunya dengan rakus . Bahkan Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol tidak ada,padahal Chanyeol susah payah menahan hasratnya saat ini.

"Maaf ya Yeollie . Anak ini memang harus dituruti segala keinginannya , " ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum lembut . Chanyeol buru buru menelan cake nya lalu mengangguk.

"Eng - It's oke!"

#PoorChanyeol

.

.

"Nah , Sehun . Ini tumpukan kertas ulangan milik senior mu , tolong periksa dan ini jawabannya , " Luhan menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi jawaban . Sehun mengambil kertas yang diberikan Luhan , sedang guru cantik itu kembali ke kursinya dan mulai memeriksa tumpukan kertas lain . Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian mengambil pulpen dari dalam tasnya dan mulai memeriksakan soal – soal dihadapannya .

Sesekali Sehun akan melirik Luhan yang terlihat serius dan juga cantik dalam waktu bersamaan . Sehun tersenyum lembut kemudian kembali mengoreksi jawaban – jawaban milik kakak kelas nya .

"Kemana teman – temanmu ?" tanya Luhan tanpa melepaskan matanya dari soal di tangannya . " Jongin sudah pulang duluan karena ia harus mengantar ibunya ke salon , sedang Chanyeol ada kencan ," ujar Sehun singkat . Luhan menatap Sehun kemudian tersenyum geli .

"Chanyeol yang idiot saja sudah dapat kekasih , kau yang pintar kok belum ?" tanya Luhan iseng . Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya , tidak mungkin ia jawab _' Karena orang yang kusukai itu berada dihadapanku dan lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan soal – soal Biologi nya ' _bisa – bisa Sehun dipecat jadi murid kesayangan Luhan .

" Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan kekasih jika orang yang kusukai saja tidak mengetahui perasaan ku ," ujar Sehun dengan nada sendu . Luhan membulatkan mulutnya , kemudian beberapa detik kemudian guru cantik itu tersenyum .

"Just Confess it to her . Kau harus berani, jangan penakut ," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar . Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman . Betapa cantiknya perempuan ini saat tersenyum ! Ah , Sehun jadi ingin sekali mencium pipi putih itu jika Luhan sudah mulai memasang wajah menggemaskan , Ah !

"Tentu saja Songsaeng . Hanya saja aku harus menunggu waktu yang tepat , " ujar Sehun kemudian kembali memeriksa pekerjaannya . Luhan memilih menaruh pulpennya dan mengambil telepon pintar nya . Kemudian mengotak – atik sebentar , sampai curva di bibir Luhan menaik keatas dengan sempurna .

"Sehun , Sehun coba lihat sebentar ," Luhan memperlihatkan layar telepon pintarnya pada Sehun yang kini juga ikut memperhatikan Luhan . Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia mendapati gambar tiga orang perempuan dengan memakai bikini dengan latar pantai indah . Tubuh perempuan – perempuan itu memang indah , jujur Sehun

"Apakah ini keren?" tanya Luhan . Sehun menatap Luhan kemudian mengangguk . Luhan tersenyum lebar kemudian jarinya menunjuk perempuan yang berdiri di tengah , " Ini aku loh," ujar Luhan . Sehun membebelalakan matanya dan kembali melihat foto itu . O – ow ! Sehun benar – benar hampir saja mimisan melihat foto itu .

"Aku akan menguploadnya di Instagram . Untung saja aku hanya memfollow mu hihih , " ujar Luhan sambil menarik telepon pintarnya , membiarkan ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat mesum . Luhan terkekeh sembari mengupload fotonya . Sehun berdehem pelan kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya .

Luhan melirik Sehun kemudian menaruh kembali telepon pintarnya . Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya .

"Kalau hari Minggu ini aku mengajakmu pergi , kau mau tidak ?" tanya Luhan . Sehun menghentikan tangannya kemudian menatap Luhan penuh tanya .

"Ma – maksudmu Songsaengnim?" tanya Sehun penuh tanya , apa telinganya tidak salah dengar tadi ? batin Sehun . Luhan mengangguk penuh semangat 45 (?)

"Iya . Pergi denganku hari Minggu ini . Bagaimana ? Kau maukan?"tanya Luhan . Sehun berdebar luar biasa . Bagaimana bisa perempuan idamannya mengajaknya secara tidak langsung untuk kencan kan? Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk

"Tentu ," ujar Sehun dengan senyum lebar . Luhan tersenyum lembut kemudian kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya . Sehun menatap Luhan yang kembali serius kemudian tersenyum bahagia . Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya kali ini .

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Mind to Review**?

.

Author's Note : HUWAAAAA MAAPIN AKU YANG TELAT APDET FF INI! Kemarin – kemarin emang lagi terkena sakit yang bikin badan lemes dan juga Cuma bisa terbaring , Heheheh sekarang aku dah tebus dosa (?) dengan apdet FF ini heheheheh

Maapin ya readers HunHan Momment nya dikit hihih chap depan dipanjangin kok ^^

Kemarin banyak yang minta Baek muncul , ini dah muncul nih hahaha . Jadi kemungkinan chap depan Aku agak telat lagi ya readers , soalnya aku akan pergi berlibur yehettt~

Selamat baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review reader tercinta ^^

Big Thx To

**Oh chaca | Shallow Lin | shinshin99sm|jung . haejaejaewels|AngelExo12Alien|GalaxYeol|KyuraCho|baekkiepyeon|nur991fah|delimandriyani|Lady Azuhra|Shin Yo Yong |Rly . C . Jaekyu|EXOTICARMYsasha|kimhyera96|HunhanCherry1220|Hyebinbaekyeolshipper|Younlaycious88|Kimyori95|byunyeolliexo|9394loves|JonginDO|kkamjongyehet|doremifaseul|beng beng max|BLUEFIRE0805|septhaca|AmeChan95|KaiSooLovers|Natsuko Kazumi|Hany Kwan|AmbarAmbarwaty|exoel|stitchun|Byunkkaeb|Ikki Ka Jung99|ruixi|fhanieztchlalucayank . heenimphollepel|**


End file.
